Canvas
by seventhsugosha
Summary: Wajah yang begitu damai ketika kedua iris blue metal itu tertutup. Angin bertiup nakal menyapa helaian rambutnya. Postur tubuh ideal untuk anak SMP yang terbaring. Sebuah pemandangan yang tak ternilai di atas atap sekolah Namichuu. Chapter 5 update!
1. Chapter 1

Iris blue metal itu begitu memesona. Meskipun begitu dingin, tak kalah dengan dinginnya puncak Mt. Everest.

Surai raven nya yang senada dengan langit malam. Menari-nari lembut ketika angin menyapanya.

Wajah yang begitu damai ketika kedua iris blue metal itu tertutup. Angin bertiup nakal menyapa helaian rambutnya. Postur tubuh ideal untuk anak SMP yang terbaring. Sebuah pemandangan yang tak ternilai di atas atap sekolah Namichuu.

Bagi Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Dirinya yang tak begitu pintar, dan tak pantas dibilang bodoh karena intuisinya yang kuat. Remaja bersurai cokelat dan beriris senada, senang menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di atas atap ini.

Sedangkan, di sisi lain dari atap ini, terbaring seorang pemuda berperawakan agak kejam, namun belum tentu selalu kejam. Pemuda itu selalu tertidur dengan tenangnya di sana. Mungkin angin yang bertiup membuatnya betah. Tubuh sekuat bajanya, tak akan pernah rapuh hanya karena angin seperti ini.

Dan sepasang mata karamel mengawasinya dengan saksama. Sawada Tsunayoshi juga sudah mengakui bahwa dirinya autis karena tengah menstalk seorang yang segender dengannya sejak satu tahun yang lalu.

"Herbivore-herbivore.", kicauan- kata-kata yang dilontarkan seekor burung kecil berwarna kuning yang mendarat di atas kepala pemuda raven itu, membangunkan si raven dari tidur nyenyaknya. Ia langsung bangkit dan mengawasi sekitar, ia tak mendapati makhluk bernama 'herbivore' itu di sekelilingnya. Ia segera beranjak pergi dari atap itu.

Oh herbivore kecil sedang bersembunyi. Si raven itu tak punya intuisi sekuat Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi yang sudah mendengar kicauan burung itu berintuisi jika ia ketahuan maka ia akan mati. Si raven pun tak menyadari keberadaannya.

Merasa sudah tak ada yang dilihatnya lagi, Tsunayoshi ikut beranjak pergi dari atap sepi itu dan kembali ke kelasnya. Ia memang bukan penyendiri, entah memang dia ini benar-benar autis atau bagaimana, sendiri lebih nyaman baginya.

Berkali-kali Dino mengingatkannya. Carilah teman atau apalah yang bisa membuatmu tidak selalu sendiri.  
Bagaimana si pirang itu bisa tahu kalau Tsunayoshi lebih suka sendirian? Tentu saja. Ia adalah pelatih untuk klub aikido di sekolahnya sekaligus kakaknya.

Tsunayoshi tak pernah menanggapinya serius. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan jika kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Dino. Ia sudah cukup bosan mendengarnya. Lebih baik ia mendengarkan Dino bernyanyi meskipun tak pernah bernada daripada mendengar kalimat itu.

Tawaan selalu memenuhi setiap inchi ruang kelasnya, namun tidak untuk Tsunayoshi. Baginya tawaan itu hanya seperti angin yang berlalu lalang seperti di atap. Kapan ia akan berpikir 'Kapan aku akan tertawa bersama mereka?'? Entahlah.

Sunyi tiba-tiba menghampiri kelasnya. Tawaan yang begitu menggema berubah menjadi sunyi. Saat itu terjadi, Tsunayoshi langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela yang menghadap lorong. Ah betapa memesonanya si raven itu.

Kehadiran si raven itu selalu membawa ketenangan bagi Tsunayoshi. Bagi yang lain, kehadirannya adalah ketegangan akan datangnya bencana.

Langit yang mulai meredup menjadi orange, menandakan kegiatan belajar bagi seluruh pelajar telah usai. Tsunayoshi sangat senang dengan saat-saat ini. Di mana pikirannya sudah menerawang ke kegiatannya di rumah. Kebetulan klub sepak bola tidak latihan hari ini. Sebenarnya Tsunayoshi agak kecewa karena ia tidak latihan, tapi ia juga senang.

Sepak bola bukan hobinya, tapi karena ketentuan sekolah mengharuskannya mengikuti kegiatan klub. Entah pikiran dari mana ia memilih sepak bola. Tapi lama kelamaan ia mulai mencintai kegiatan tersebut.

.

.

.

Tsunayoshi memasuki sebuah ruangan berisi kanvas yang ditutupi kain putih namun tak pernah berdebu. Apa ia sedang masuk ruang seni? Tidak ini bukan ruang seni seperti di sekolahnya. Lihat di sudut ruangan yang lain terdapat tempat tidur dan meja belajar. Itulah kamar pribadi Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Ruangan yang cukup luas untuk kamar berpenghuni satu orang. Terbagi menjadi dua bagian. Bagian pertama dari pintu masuk, kalian akan melihat betapa banyaknya kanvas yang ditutupi kain putih. Di sudut bagian pertama ini terdapat lemari kaca berisi alat-alat melukis. Lalu belok ke kanan dari bagian pertama kalian akan memasuki bagian kedua dari ruangan ini. Di sana terdapat tempag tidur, meja belajar dan lemari pakaian. Ya seperti kamar tidur pada umumnya di bagian kedua ruangan ini. Tak lupa sebuah pintu geser berbahan kaca seluruhnya yang menghubungkan antara kamarnya dengan balkon. Ingat kamarnya ada di lantai dua rumahnya.

Kenapa banyak kanvas berserakan di kamarnya? Apa Tsunayoshi sorang kolektor lukisan? Atau seorang pelukis? Bukan. Lagi-lagi itu hanya hobi. Ia bahkan masih tak tahu ia ingin menjadi apa saat dewasa nanti.

Tsunayoshi memang hobi menggambar dari kecil dan terus mengembangkan hobinya sampai melukis. Belakangan ini, tangannya sangat gatal untuk mengotori kanvas putih nan bersih dengan kuas. Hanya untuk menggambar keindahan si pemuda raven.

Sudah ada tiga lukisan pemuda raven dengan berbagai pose yang di ingatnya dalam labirin memori. Sekarang, ia ingin mencoba mebuat lukisan keempat. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung melaksanakan apa yang diinginkan hati kecilnya.

Jika sudah mengotori kanvas dengan goresan indahnya, Tsunayoshi jadi lupa diri. Bahkan ia tak ingat sudah makan atau belum. Jika saja Dino tidak memanggilnya untuk makan malam.

Dino lagi? Kenapa bukan ibunya atau ayahnya barangkali? Oh ibu dan ayah mereka sudah tiada sejak lima tahun yang lalu.

Dino memang anak laki-laki, anak laki-laki yang baik. Ia yang melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah demi adiknya. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu Tsunayoahi dengan pekerjaan rumah. Toh mereka hanya tinggal berdua jadi tak terlalu berat. Ia ingin Tsunayoshi belajar dengan rajin agar bisa menjadi orang hebat. Seperti ayah mereka.

Nyatanya Tsunayoshi jarang belajar. Ia membuka buku pelajaran karena ada tugas atau jika ujian. Keberuntungannya tak pernah berjalan di bidang pendidikan. Jika ia belajar, ia bisa. Jika ia tidak belajar, ia tidak bisa.

Di malam yang santai ini, karena besok hari sabtu. Mereka suka menonton film bersama di ruang tengah. Sambil memakan cemilan yang memang selalu mereka stok.

Film tentang kakak beradik yang berprofesi sebagai pemburu penyihir jahat, menjadi salah satu film favorit mereka. Hansel and Gretel. Entah mengapa mereka berpikir kehidupan mereka yang sekarang, sama seperti yang digambarkan Hansel and Gretel.

Perbedaannya hanya Hansel dan Gretel hanya ada di dunia fantasi. Mereka ada di dalam realiti.

Hari semakin malam. Kantuk yang menyerang. Membuat kedua malaikat kecil ini tertidur pulas di sofa. Dengan saling memberikan sandaran satu sama lain. Kakak adik yang rukun memang. Tapi berapa lama kerukunan ini akan berjalan? Hn, entah.

.

.

.

Mentari tidak memperlihatkan wujudnya. Padahal sudah pukul tujuh pagi. Langit mendung yang agak gelap menutupi wujudnya. Tak lama kemudia titik-titik air berjatuhan dengan teratur dan semakin lama semakin tidak beraturan. Sabtu pagi diawali dengan hujan deras.

Mengetahui cuaca yang sangat tidak menguntungkan, Tsunayoshi dan Dino mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi. Mereka adalah penikmat film layar lebar. Kebetulan musim ini ada film yang wajib ditonton. Namun Tuhan sepertinya belum memberi mereka kesempatan untuk menonton film itu. Lagipula masih ada hari esok.

Daripada hanya diam sambil melihat hujan yang tak kunjung berhenti, Tsunayoshi mulai menggerakkan tangannya lagi untuk mengotori kanvas. Baru sadar pekerjaannya kemarin belum tuntas.

Dengan sabar ia mewarnai bagian terpenting dari si raven itu. Surai hitam legamnya yang sangat halus. Sangat sempurna, baginya. Ia selalu berusaha untuk menggunakan cat terbaik, agar lukisannya lebih hidup. Jika lukisan itu terlihat hidup, ia merasa pemuda raven itu selalu ada di sekelilingnya.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir siang dan Tsunayoshi masih menggeluti kegiatannya sedaritadi. Sampai bunyi ketukan pintu menyadarkannya dari dunia imajinasinya.

"Tsuna, kau selalu mengunci pintu ya?"

Dengan sabar Tsunayoshi meletakkan kuasnya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Membuka kunci pintu dan membuka pintunya.

"Ada apa?", tanya Tsunayoshi agak malas.

"Sudah waktunya makan siang, ayo turun.", ucap Dino.

"Aku akan segera turun."

Tsunayoshi kembali ke tempatnya sedaritadi. Merapikan alat lukisnya yang berantakan. Lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar menuju ruang makan.

Sampai di ruang makan, ia melihat Dino sudah menyantap makan siangnya. Sepertinya ia lapar. Tsunayoshi langsung menempatkan dirinya di kursi seberang Dino.

"Kelihatannya nanti malam tidak akan hujan. Kau masih mau nonton hari ini?", tanya Dino di sela-sela kegiatan makannya.

"Um.. aku harap aku bisa menonton film itu secepat mungkin.", ucap Tsunayoshi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari santapannya.

"Baiklah. Sore nanti kau harus sudah siap."

Tsunayoshi hanya menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti.

Seusai makan siang, keduanya pun mengundurkan diri dari ruang makan. Ah bukan, hanya Tsunayoshi saja yang pergi. Dino masih harus membersihkan piring-piring kotor bekas makan mereka.

Tsunayoshi sudah mulai bosan dengan suasana kamarnya. Ia memutuskan untuk menonton tv di ruang tengah, sekali-kali ia mengetahui apa yang terjadi di dunia luar.

.

.

.

Sore menjelang, Tsunayoshi bergegas siap-siap untuk pergi bersama kakak tercinta. Ia lumayan tidak sabar untuk segera menonton. Setelah semuanya siap, mereka mulai meninggalkan rumah dan pergi menuju bioskop.

Sampai di bioskop, dengan segera mereka membeli tiket. Untungnya jam tayangnya mulai sepuluh menit lagi. Mereka hanya tinggal menunggu di theater.

Di sepanjang pemutaran film, tak jarang Tsunayoshi menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak sang kakak. Dino pun tak melempar komplain dan tetap menikmati filmnya.

Dua jam berlalu, akhirnya film berakhir pada pukul delapan malam. Di perjalanan pulang mereka agak heran kenapa jalanan sedikit ramai. Mereka baru sadar ini sabtu malam.

Di jalan, tak sengaja Tsunayoshi menemukan sebuah kotak kecil sejangkauan jari berwarna merah pucat bermotif skull.

Tiba-tiba seorang remaja laki-laki bersurai perak menghampirinya.

"Maaf, box itu milikku.", ucapnya.

Tsunayoshi sempat bingung, tapi ia segera menyadari bahwa yang dimaksud remaja itu adalah kotak kecil itu.

"Ini..", ucap Tsunayoshi sambil memberikan kotak itu kepadanya.

"Terima kasih.", ucap remaja itu ramah.

"Jangan dihilangkan lagi ya.", ucap Tsunayoshi sambil tersenyum manis. Ia baru saja berintuisi kalau kotak kecil itu adalah barang penting untuk remaja itu.

Remaja di depannya hanya membatu dan meronakan pipinya. Iris hijau emeraldnya melebar kagum. Melihati senyuman remaja karamel di depannya.

Suara Dino menyadarkan Tsunayoshi. Ia langsung membungkuk sopan kepada remaja di depannya dan beranjak pergi dari hadapan remaja itu.

"Aku ingin melihat senyuman itu lagi.", ucap si remaja perak di dalam benaknya.

.

.

.

"Namaku Gokudera Hayato, mohon kerja samanya.", seorang remaja bersurai perak tengah membungkukkan badannya di depan kelas 2-A.

Sudah hari senin kembali, kelas 2-A Namichuu kedatangan murid pindahan. Tsunayoshi hanya menatapi anak baru itu dari tempat duduknya. Entah keberuntungan atau apa, Gokudera mendapat tempat duduk tepat di sebelah Tsunayoshi. Sepertinya yang menganggap ini keberuntungan hanya Gokudera.

Guru yang mengajar pun memulai pembelajaran. Para murid memerhatikan sang guru dengan seksama. Termasuk Tsunayoshi yang memerhatikan guru itu dengan rasa enggan. Ia cukup bosan dengan pelajaran bahasa Inggris, padahal dirinya belum pintar berbahasa Inggris.

.

.

.

Cukup lama Tsunayoshi duduk di kelasnya. Mendengarkan penjelasan guru yang sangat monoton membuat kepalanya panas. Ia juga lapar. Akhirnya bunyi bel istirahat menyelamatkannya.

Seperti biasa ia menyantap bekalnya di atap sekolah. Betapa ajaibnya dia memasuki area atap sekolah tanpa suara, demi tidak membangunkan sosok yang sedang tertidur di sisi lain atap ini.

Tsunayoshi agak sedikit bersyukur sosok itu masih betah untuk tidur di sana. Karena jika sosok itu tidak betah lagi tidur di atap, ia tidak tau harus mencari sosok itu ke mana.

Sosok remaja SMP yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya. Sosok bersurai raven dan memiliki iris blue metal yang tajam, begitu sih kata orang-orang. Tsunayoshi sudah mengincar sosok ini sejak setahun yang lalu. Sejak ia masuk ke sekolah ini.

Tiba-tiba datang sosok lain dari pintu masuk menuju atap. Ia melihat remaja perak sekaligus anak baru di kelasnya, Gokudera. Hebatnya ia bisa berjalan ke arah Tsunayoshi tanpa membangunkan sosok yang sedang tertidur itu.

"Tsunayoshi-san, boleh aku bergabung?", tanyanya dengan suara pelan namun masih terdengar oleh Tsunayoshi.

"Tentu.", ucap Tsunayoshi dengan suara pelan juga.

Mereka memakan bekal bersama di atap sekolah. Tanpa sadar dua iris tajam sedang melihati mereka. Entah mengapa intuisi Tsunayoshi tak berjalan, sehingga ia tak menyadarinya.

.

.

.

Pukul setengah lima sore.

"Teman-teman, hari ini kita kedatangan anggota baru. Baik-baik ya dengannya.", ucap kapten tim sepak bola Namichuu itu.

"Mohon kerja samanya.", remaja bersurai perak itu membungkuk sopan kepada anggota klub yang lain.

Lagi-lagi Tsunayoshi melihati anggota baru itu dengan heran. Tentu ia agak heran, anggota barunya itu adalah murid pindahan yang kebetulan ditempatkan di kelasnya, Gokudera Hayato namanya jika Tsunayoshi tak salah ingat.

Latihan pun segera mulai. Tsunayoshi dan Gokudera saling melihati satu sama lain. Tsunayoshi berpendapat cara bermain sepak bola Gokudera tidak buruk, dibilang bagus sekali juga tidak. Begitupun Gokudera yang juga melontarkan pendapatnya dalam benaknya.

Pukul enam sore.

Latihan usai. Tsunayoshi mengganti pakaian olahraganya dengan seragam sekolahnya di ruang ganti yang telah disediakan untuk klub sepak bola. Setelah itu, ia mengambil barang-barang yang ada di dalam loker. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat menutup pintu loker, di balik pintu loker itu sudah ada Gokudera.

"Boleh aku pulang bersamamu, Tsunayoshi-san?", tanyanya.

"Panggil Tsuna saja.", jawab Tsunayoshi singkat sambil mengambil tasnya dan meletakkannya di pundaknya.

"Baiklah, Tsuna. Jadi bolehkah aku..?"

"Tentu.", pertanyaan Gokudera sudah dijawab dengan cepatnya oleh Tsunayoshi.

Tsunayoshi berjalan keluar dari ruang ganti diikuti Gokudera. Tsunayoshi tak mengerti apa maksud Gokudera ingin pulang bersamanya dan rasanya ia tidak ingin tahu. Di sepanjang perjalanan tak ada yang angkat bicara, sampai di depan kediaman Sawada. Tsunayoshi semakin curiga kenapa Gokudera mengikutinya.

"Gokudera-kun, rumahmu di mana?", tanya Tsunayoshi.

"Rumahku di sana, tak begitu jauh dari sini.", ucap Gokudera.

"Kalau begitu, hati-hati. Jaa.", Tsunayoshi berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Gokudera sempat terdiam sebentar sampai Tsunayoshi benar-benar sudah masuk ke dalam rumahnya, ia melanjutkan perjalanannya ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

"Tadaima.", ucap Tsunayoshi sambil membuka sepatunya.

"Okaeri, Tsuna.", seseorang menjawab salamnya yang bersumber dari dapur.

Tsuna langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur. Dilihatnya Dino sedang menyiapkan makan malam.

"Hari ini kau latihan?", tanya Dino.

"Ya begitu. Kau tidak mengajar."

"Tidak. Hari ini libur. Aku jadi bisa membuatkan makan malam untukmu, kan?"

"Baiknya..", ucap Tsunayoshi lalu meninggalkan Dino.

Mungkin jika ia mandi rasa lelah bisa menghilang dari tubuhnya. Setelah mandi ia menyantap makan malam bersama Dino. Malam yang tenang, kebetulan malam ini ia tidak disibukkan dengan PR. Ia boleh sedikit lebih santai, kan?

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya ia bangun seperti biasa. Ingat hari ini masih hari selasa dan Tsunayoshi tak boleh terlambat masuk sekolah. Setelah mandi pagi, berseragam, dan menyantap sarapan, Tsunayoshi langsung pamit kepada kakak tercinta,

"Aku berangkat.", ucap Tsunayoshi.

"Tsuna, nanti selesai latihan temui aku di ruang klub aikido ya.", ucap Dino.

"Kau melatih hari ini?"

"Ya tentu saja."

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu nanti.", Tsunayoshi menghilangkan wujudnya dari balik pintu.

Baru saja Tsunayoshi melangkahkan kakinya beberapa meter dari pintu gerbang rumahnya, seseorang menyapanya dengan nada gembira. Ia langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Ohayou, Tsuna.", sosok remaja perak tertangkap pengelihatannya.

"Gokudera-kun? Ah, ohayou."

"Ingin jalan bersama ke sekolah?"

"Tentu."

Akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan menuju Namichuu. Senyuman terukir kembali di bibir Gokudera. Tsunayoshi yang diam-diam melihat ekspresinya itu beranggapan bahwa dia orang gila. Tapi itu tidak mungkin.

Sampai di sekolah, Tsunayoshi mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasa hingga pukul empat sore. Seperti biasa saat sedang jam makan siang, ia menghabiskan bekalnya di atap. Tapi sekarang agak berbeda, semenjak kedatangan Gokudera, Tsunayoshi terlihat sering bersama dengannya. Termasuk saat makan siang.

Sebenarnya Tsunayoshi lumayan terganggu dengan kehadiran Gokudera. Ia tidak bisa menikmati dengan nyaman pemandangan indah yang ada di atap. Gokudera selalu saja membicarakan hal yang baginya tidak penting, itu yang selalu membuat Tsunayoshi kehilangan fokus saat memandang pemandangannya.

.

.

.

Pukul setengah lima sore. Seperti biasa Tsunayoshi melakukan kegiatan klub. Kali ini ada sesuatu yang menjanggal pikirannya. Anggota barunya yang bernama Gokudera, tak hadir dalam kegiatan klub hari ini. Padahal sedaritadi ia tak pernah jauh-jauh dari remaja perak itu. Bukan ia yang tak pernah jauh-jauh, tapi Gokudera yang selalu mendekatinya, entah apa tujuannya. Ia sudah berusaha mengabaikannya tapi tetap saja mengganjal pikirannya.

Sudah pukul enam sore, kegiatan klub sepak bola sudah berakhir begitu juga dengan klub aikido. Tsunayoshi baru ingat kalau ia disuruh menghampiri Dino setelah latihan selesai. Sehabis berganti pakaian, ia segera pergi ke ruang klub aikido.

Ia melihat pintu ruangan itu terbuka, tanpa ragu ia mengintip ke dalam. Ia mendapati kakaknya sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Siapa seseorang itu? Tsunayoshi agak penasaran. Tsunayoshi tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah meronanya lagi saat melihat sosok orang yang sedang berbicara dengan kakaknya. Sosok raven yang selalu ia kagumi tengah berbicara dengan kakaknya. Artinya Dino mengenali si raven itu, bukan?

Tiba-tiba saja adegan yang tak ingin dilihat Tsunayoshi terjadi dan dilihat oleh mata kepalanya sendiri. Saat itu juga Tsunayoshi merasa dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Paru-parunya seakan tak berfungsi, tidak ingin melakukan pertukaran udara dengan teratur. Ia berusaha bernafas, namun hasilnya nihil.

'Sial…', batinnya.

'Seakan aku lupa bagaimana cara bernafas..'

Ia terduduk lemas sambil memegangi dadanya. Rasanya ia seperti dicekik, padahal tak ada yang mencekiknya. Tsunayoshi hampir kehilangan kesadaran, untungnya ada seseorang yang menghampirinya, membuatnya terus terjaga.

"Tsuna, kau tidak apa-apa?", Tsunayoshi mendapati Gokudera dengan wajah sangat khawatir.

"Ka… Kakak…", Tsunayoshi berusaha berbicara tanpa bernafas.

"A-apa..?"

"Panggil… Kakak ku…", Tsunayoshi menunjuk ke dalam ruangan dengan lemas.

Gokudera cukup lambat bereaksi karena ia juga panik.

Salah satu orang yang ada di ruangan itu, tampak melihat Gokudera yang sedang panik. Tentu saja ia bisa melihatnya, pintu ruangan itu terbuka dengan lebarnya. Merasa ada sesuatu yang tak beres,

"Dino, apa adikmu datang menjemputmu?", tanyanya.

"Iya, apa dia sudah datang? Kau melihatnya?", tanya Dino.

"Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres di sana.", ucap seseorang itu sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu keluar.

Untungnya Dino tak lambat mencerna. Saat ia melihat murid barunya yang bernama Gokudera sedang dalam kepanikan, ia segera berlari ke pintu keluar. Alhasil ia mendapati Tsunayoshi yang sudah terduduk lemas sambil berusaha bernafas.

"Astaga, Tsuna! Kau lupa bawa obatmu?", tanya Dino yang jadi ikutan panik.

Tsunayoshi hanya menggeleng. Badannya sudah sangat lemas.

"Gokudera, tolong ambilkan obat asma di ruang kesehatan! Cepat!", suruh Dino kepada murid barunya.

Gokudera langsung berlari menuju ruang kesehatan secepat ia bisa. Hingga ia bisa kembali dalam waktu lima menit. Ia langsung memberikan obatnya kepada Dino dan Dino memakaikan obatnya untuk Tsuna. Lambat laun nafas Tsunayoshi menjadi teratur. Dino sangat lega, begitu juga dengan Gokudera.

Gokudera membantu Tsunayoshi berdiri. Dino kembali ke dalam ruangan hendak mengambil tasnya.

"Aku pulang duluan, Kyoya..?"

Yang dipanggil pun tak menyaut dan entah ada di mana ia. Ternyata ia sudah meninggalkan ruangan lebih dulu. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, ia merasa sangat tidak enak badan saat melihat sosok 'itu'.

.

.

.

To be continued.

* * *

Selamat membaca karyaku yang ke… empat!

Hehehe padahal masih ada utang satu fic lagi, tapi inspirasi yang meluap-luap ini tak mampu ku bending.

Padahal udah bersikeras pengen bikin fic fantasi atau apa kek yang penting bukan romance tapi ujung-ujungnya berakhir di romance.

Haft yasudahlah.. yang pentin reader senang!

Review please..? meskipun hanya satu karakter sangat diterima baik oleh author ini :')

Sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya..!

Jaa~


	2. Chapter 2

Rabu pagi yang tenang. Tsunayoshi merasa ia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya yang panjang. Saat ia terbangun ia menyadari bahwa ia tidak berada di kamarnya sendiri. Ia tahu sekali ini adalah kamar Dino. Ia melihat ke arah jam weker yang bertengger dekat ranjang. Masih pukul setengah tujuh pagi. Ia baru ingat, sepulang sekolah kemarin ia langsung tertidur di sofa. Sepertinya Dino yang memindahkannya kemari. Ia langsung beranjak dari ranjang dan pergi ke lantai bawah.

Di bawah sangat sepi, ia tidak tahu Dino di mana. Yang jelas Dino belum membuat sarapan. Akhirnya Tsunayoshi mendapati kakaknya masih tertidur di sofa ruang tengah. Perlahan ia membangunkan sang kakak yang ternyata direspon cukup cepat.

"Tsuna..? Kau sudah bangun..?", tanya Dino agak setengah sadar.

"Ya. Sudah jam setengah tujuh.", ucap Tsunayoshi.

"Oh..? Maaf aku terlambat bangun. Aku harus segera membuat sarapan. Kau mandi sana.", Dino merubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk, lalu beranjak menuju dapur.

Tsunayoshi melaksanakan suruhan kakaknya, ia menuju kamar mandi. Sambil membasuh tubuhnya, ia berpikir kenapa ia bisa terbangun di kamar Dino. Ah, ia baru ingat sekarang. Ia selalu meninggalkan kamar pribadinya dalam keadaan terkunci. Ia sangat tidak suka jika ada orang lain yang masuk ke kamarnya sembarangan. Dan Dino sangat mengerti itu.

Setelah mandi dan berseragam, ia menuju ke ruang makan yang hebatnya sudah ada dua porsi sarapan di meja makan. Terkadang Tsunayoshi cukup penasaran dari mana Dino belajar masak secepat ini. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Tsunayoshi langsung menempatkan diri di meja makan dan menyantap sarapan diikuti Dino yang baru saja menyelesaikan masalahnya di dapur.

"Kau yakin sudah tidak apa-apa?", tanya Dino di sela-sela kegiatan sarap-menyarapnya.

"Um.. aku tidak apa-apa kok.", Tsunayoshi mengangguk.

"Jangan lupa membawa obatmu. Sebaiknya kau tidak usah latihan dulu hari ini."

"Iya, aku mengerti."

Selesai menyantap sarapan, Tsunayoshi segera mengenakan sepatunya, lalu pamit pada Dino dan meninggalkan rumah untuk sekolah. Lagi-lagi saat ia keluar dari gerbang rumahnya, Gokudera kebetulan sekali melewati rumahnya dan mengajaknya berjalan ke sekolah bersama.

"Tsuna, kau sudah baikan?", tanya Gokudera di tengah perjalanan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Tidak usah khawatir.", jawab Tsunayoshi.

.

.

.

Di sekolah seperti biasa Tsunayoshi melakukan kegiatan belajar. Mendengarkan penjelasan guru yang terkadang terpantul oleh gendang telinganya sehingga ia tak bisa menangkap penjelasan sang guru.

Saat jam makan siang, Tsunayoshi menyantap bekalnya di atap sekolah. Tidak lupa sambil diam-diam mengintip remaja raven yang dengan setianya kepada atap sekolah dan tertidur di sana. Sekarang Tsunayoshi mulai berpikir, kapan ia akan menghentikan menstalknya? Bagaimana pula ia ingin melupakan si raven itu bila menyapanya saja belum pernah?

Akhirnya Tsunayoshi kembali ke alam sadarnya saat Gokudera yang sedaritadi bersamanya melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Tsunayoshi sambil memanggil namanya. Tsunayoshi melanjutkan kegiatan makannya yang tadi sempat terhenti.

.

.

.

Pukul empat sore, kegiatan belajar pun selesai. Tsunayoshi segera merapikan bukunya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Sampai suara memanggilnya mengehentikan langkahnya,

"Tsuna, kau tidak latihan hari ini?", Tsunayoshi mendapati sumber suara berasal dari Gokudera.

"Maaf hari ini aku tidak latihan dulu, bisa kau bilangkan kepada kapten?", mintanya dengan ramah kepada Gokudera.

"Tentu saja. Boleh aku mengantarmu pulang?"

"Bukannya kau harus latihan?"

"Aku.. hanya ingin mengantarmu saja. Takut-takut kejadian seperti kemarin.."

"Boleh saja, jika kau tidak merasa dibebani olehku."

"Tentu saja tidak."

Akhirnya mereka berdua jalan berdampingan menuju kediaman Sawada. Tsunayoshi benar-benar curiga dengan tingkah teman barunya ini. Ia hampir saja berpikir kalau Gokudera sedang menaksirnya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Perempuan saja tak ada yang tertarik dengannya, apalagi laki-laki? Ia selalu ingin menanyakan hal itu tapi.. lebih baik ia positif thinking dulu.

Sampai di depan kediaman Sawada,

"Kau tidak apa-apa kalau ditinggal, kan?", tanya Gokudera agak ragu, sepertinya ia mengharap jawaban Tsunayoshi yang agak gila seperti minta ditemani mungkin.

"Tentu tidak apa-apa, Gokudera-kun. Terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku.", jawab Tsunayoshi yang sepertinya tidak sesuai dengan keinginan Gokudera.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. Ja.", Gokudera melambaikan tangannya sambil berjalan kembali ke sekolah.

"Ja, Gokudera-kun.", Tsunayoshi juga membalas lambaian tangan Gokudera.

Saat hendak memasuki rumah, Tsunayoshi baru ingat bahwa di rumah tak ada orang. Dino tentu saja pergi melatih klub aikido di sekolahnya. Untungnya Dino tak lupa meletakkan kunci di tempat persembunyian seperti biasa.

Sampai di dalam, ia segera menuju kamar pribadinya. Betapa rindunya ia dengan kamar ini. Padahal baru satu hari saja ia tidak tidur di sini. Perhatiannya teralihkan oleh lukisan yang baru saja ia selesaikan dua hari yang lalu. Ia lupa menutupi lukisan itu dengan kain putih. Ia menghampiri lukisan itu dan memandangnya dalam-dalam. Ia jadi teringat kejadian kemarin di ruang klub aikido.

Di dalam ruangan itu, dengan iseng Dino mencium pipi si raven yang sangat amat ia kagumi. Tampaknya si raven juga tak keberatan dengan kelakuan Dino. Tanpa sadar Tsunayoshi mengalirkan air matanya dan membasahi pipinya. Sadar pipinya yang membasah, Tsunayoshi menyentuh pipinya yang basah. 'Aku baru saja menangis?', batinnya.

.

.

.

Pukul setengah tujuh malam.

"Tadaima..", ucap Dino

"Okaeri.. baru selesai?", tanya Tsunayoshi sambil menuruni anak tangga.

"Ya, begitulah. Aku bawa makanan, ayo makan.",Dino membawa makanannya ke ruang makan dan menyajikannya.

Kalau Dino sibuk melatih begini, ia jadi tak sempat membuat makan malam. Jadi terpaksa membeli makanan di luar. Tak lama kemudian, dua orang kakak adik itu segera menyantap makan malamnya selagi hangat.

Menyadari wajah Tsunayoshi yang agak pucat,

"Tsuna, kau habis kumat lagi?", tanya Dino di sela-sela kegiatan makan malamnya.

"Tidak kok.."

"Wajahmu terlihat lelah. Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa.. aku hanya habis bangun tidur tadi."

"Sepertinya kau mulai kelelahan dengan kegiatan klub sepak bola. Kau yakin tidak ingin berhenti saja?"

"Aku tidak selemah itu. Tenang saja aku tidak akan apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu, hari jumat kita check up ya?"

Tsunayoshi hanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

Setelah makan, tumben-tumbennya Tsunayoshi membantu sang kakak merapikan piring-piring kotor mereka. Lain kali ia berbakti kepada sang kakak yang notabene adalah anggota keluarga satu-satunya yang ia miliki.

Setelah beres-beres, Tsunayoshi kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Tumben sekali juga ia mengerjakan tugas dengan ikhlas. Ingat tugas hari ini adalah tugas pelajaran sejarah, guru sejarahnya cukup tegas, bisa-bisa tugasnya menjadi tiada akhir jika ia tidak mengerjakan yang sekarang. Dan hebatnya, ia mengerjakan tugas hingga larut malam, sampai-sampai ia ketiduran di meja belajar.

.

.

.

Pukul lima pagi, Tsunayoshi sudah terbangun dari tidurnya di meja belajar. Ia agak terkejut mendapati dirinya tertidur di meja belajar. Ia segera beranjak dari kursinya dan merenggangkan tubuhnya. Lalu ia pergi mandi, meskipun dingin.

Apa Tsunayoshi sedang ngelindur? Tidak, ia benar-benar sudah sadar. Setiap hari kamis, klub sepak bola latihan pagi. Jadi Tsunayoshi harus bangun sepagi ini. Setelah mandi dan berseragam, ia hendak pamit. Tapi ia baru ingat, pasti Dino masih terlelap dengan tenangnya.

Tsunayoshi mengetuk pintu kamar Dino,

"Dino-kun..?", panggilnya.

Kenapa ia memanggil Dino seperti itu? Ia itu suka mengikuti tingkah ibunya, seperti memanggil nama orang dengan memberi akhiran –kun.

Untungnya Dino segera terbangun dan membuka pintu kamarnya, "Ada apa, Tsuna? Eh?", Dino terdiam melihat Tsunayoshi sudah memakai seragam.

"Aku ada latihan pagi ini."

"Oh iya, aku lupa. Aku belum membuatkanmu sarapan dan bekal!", Dino langsung terjaga seutuhnya.

"Tidak apa. Aku bisa sarapan di sekolah kok."

"Ya sudahlah kalau begitu. Hati-hati ya."

"Um.. aku berangkat. Ja."

Tsunayoshi segera menuruni anak tangga dan memakai sepatu, lalu segera keluar rumah menuju sekolah. Dan tumben sekali Gokudera tak muncul tiba-tiba. Tsunayoshi agak bingung sih, tapi di sisi lain ia juga lega.

.

.

.

Sampai di sekolah, ia segera menuju ruang ganti untuk mengganti seragamnya dengan baju olahraga. Setelah mengganti pakaian, Tsunayoshi dikejutkan dengan seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke ruang ganti. Dan seseorang itu adalah Gokudera. Ia tampak sudah memakai baju olahraga.

"Tsuna, kau baru datang?", tanyanya.

"Um.. kau sudah datang daritadi?"

"Ya.. begitulah. Cepat ke lapangan latihan sudah mau dimulai."

"Um.."

Setelah membereskan pakaiannya, Tsunayoshi segera berlari ke lapangan untuk bergabung mengikuti latihan hingga pukul tujuh pagi.

Usai latihan, Tsunayoshi segera mengganti baju olahraganya dengan seragam. Akhirnya ia mulai merasakan lapar yang amat sangat perih. Ia berusaha menahan, namun tak berhasil. Gokudera menyadari perubahan raut wajah Tsunayoshi yang sangat lesu.

"Tsuna, kau tidak apa-apa? Sepertinya kau kelelahan."

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Gokudera-kun."

"Jangan-jangan kau belum sarapan ya?"

Tsunayoshi segera tersentak. Agak terkejut Gokudera bisa mengetahuinya.

"Kebetulan aku bawa sarapan, kita bisa berbagi."

"Apa.. tidak apa-apa..?", tanya Tsunayoshi malu-malu.

"Tenang saja, aku bawa banyak kok."

"Terima kasih, Gokudera-kun."

Akhirnya mereka memakan sarapan berdua di kelas. Kebetulan kelas masih sepi. Kali ini, Tsunayoshi merasa hubungannya dengan Gokudera semakin dekat. Dan ia merasakan bahwa Gokudera sangat menikmati waktu bersamanya.

Pukul delapan pagi, bel masuk berbunyi. Semua murid segera menduduki tempatnya masing-masing dan melaksanakan kegiatan belajar. Tsunayoshi yang tadinya sedikit mengantuk, terpaksa harus terus terjaga karena pelajaran pertama adalah matematika. Ia harus memahami mata pelajaran ini, karena bila nilainya tidak tuntas, mengikuti pelajaran tambahan matematika itu hanya membuatnya depresi.

.

.

.

Jam makan siang tiba, Tsunayoshi sadar bahwa ia tidak membawa bekal hari ini. Tapi ia juga malas ke kantin karena penuh. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke atap untuk membaca buku.

Sesampainya di atap, ia sangat senang melihat si raven yang teridur pulas. Ditambah lagi sepertinya Gokudera tidak mengikutinya. Timing yang hebat. Ia bisa membaca buku dengan tenang ditemani tiupan angin dan pemandangan si raven yang mengagumkan. Oh tak lupa ia mengabadikan pemandangannya dengan menggambarnya di sketch booknya.

Saking seriusnya ia menggambar, intuisinya lagi-lagi tak berjalan. Ia tak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah menghampirinya. Akhirnya ia tersadar dari imajinasinya saat sebuah bayangan menutupi cahaya matahari yang menjadi penerangannya. Ragu-ragu Tsunayoshi mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat si pemilik bayangan itu,

"Hi..Hibari-kun..?", ucapnya gugup.

Didapatinya seorang remaja yang sepertinya kakak kelasnya. Bersurai hitam legam dan beriris blue metal. Orang yang diam-diam ia stalk saat ini. Yang diketahui bernama Hibari, lengkapnya Hibari Kyoya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Tsunayoshi?", tanyanya.

"Aku..", ia langsung menutup sketch booknya, agar Hibari tak dapat melihat apa yang digambarnya. "Aku sedang membaca buku, apa aku mengganggumu?", ia segera mengambil buku bacaan yang sedaritadi ia kesampingkan.

"Tidak terlalu sih."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi sekarang.", Tsunayoshi segera berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan atap.

"Aku bilang tidak, kan?"

Tsunayoshi langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh lagi kepada Hibari yang sekarang membelakanginya.

"Jadi, selama ini kau adalah penyebab perasaan aneh ini. Perasaan di mana aku selalu di temani."

Tsunayoshi hanya menatap penuh harap ke arah punggung itu, tapi ia berusaha tetap tenang.

"Apa ada yang salah denganku?", tanya Hibari yang sekarang sudah menghadap Tsunayoshi.

"Itu.. maaf aku sudah berlaku tidak sopan.", Tsunayoshi membungkukkan badannya tanda maaf.

"Apa kau sedang memperhatikanku?", tanya Hibari yang didengar Tsunayoshi mengandung keraguan.

Tsunayoshi tersentak dan membetulkan posisi tubuhnya. Ia menatap Hibari dalam diam.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengetahui tentang dirimu. Aku kagum padamu. Karena kau adalah anak paling genius di sekolah ini. Dan kau sudah banyak mendapat penghargaan. Membuatku ingin mengetahui tentang mu lebih jauh.", ucap Tsunayoshi tanpa ragu. Yang sebenarnya memiliki makna 'Aku menyukaimu'.

Hibari tersenyum kecil. Ia berjalan mendekati Tsunayoshi dan membuat Tsunayoshi gugup, namun Tsunayoshi masih mempertahankan sifat tenangnya.

"Kau ingin sepertiku juga? Tanyakan apa saja padaku, aku akan menjawabnya."

"Su-sungguh..?", kegugupan Tsunayoshi mulai bisa terbaca oleh Hibari.

"Ya.", ucap Hibari sambil tersenyum kecil.

Mereka duduk berdampingan di atap. Di temani angin yang bertiup gembira, Tsunayoshi melontarkan berbagai macam pertanyaan kepada Hibari bak wartawan. Tentunya di respon sangat baik oleh Hibari.

Hibari menceritakan perjalanan pendidikannya. Di mulai dari sekolah dasar, dulu ia sekolah di sekolah dasar paling terkenal di prefektu Shiga. Lalu saat SMP sekarang ini, ia pindah ke Namimori dan bersekolah di Namichuu. Tapi ia tak memberitahu mengapa ia pindah. Ia juga tak bilang kenapa ia memilih Namichuu sebagai tempat sekolah masa SMP nya. Hibari juga membagi pengalamannya saat ia melakukan pertukaran pelajar ke Jerman tahun lalu, tepatnya saat ia kelas dua SMP.

Lalu ia juga memberitahukan rencananya setelah lulus dari Namichuu. Ia berniat akan pergi ke Tokyo dan bersekolah di sekolah cukup terkenal juga, tepatnya di distrik Nakano. Tsunayoshi tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi kagumnya pada Hibari.

Mereka berbincang cukup lama, sampai bel istirahat usai mengehentikan perbincangan mereka. Baru kali ini Tsunayoshi merasa jam istirahat selama ini.

Saat Tsunayoshi hendak meninggalkan atap, lagi-lagi Hibari menghentikan langkahnya.

"Boleh aku pinjam ponselmu?", mintanya pada Tsunayoshi.

"Um..", Tsunayoshi mengambil ponselnya dari saku celananya dan memberikannya pada Hibari.

Hibari tampak mengetikkan sesuatu di ponsel Tsunayoshi. Satu menit kemudian, Hibari memperlihatkan kontaknya yang sudah tersave di ponsel Tsunayoshi.

"Tanyakan apa saja jika ada masalah.", ucapnya.

"Terima kasih, Hibari-kun. Aku permisi dulu."

Tsunayoshi segera meninggalkan Hibari dan kembali ke kelasnya sebelum ia terlambat masuk saat pelajaran berikutnya. Tsunayoshi benar-benar tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya. Ia tampak selalu ceria setelah itu.

.

.

.

Pukul empat sore, kegiatan belajar berakhir. Karena tadi pagi ia sudah latihan sepak bola, maka sore ini tak ada latihan lagi. Seperti biasanya belakangan ini, ia pulang bersama Gokudera.

Sampai di rumah, ia disambut oleh Dino. Tumben sekali Dino sudah pulang. Tentu saja hari ini ia tak ada jadwal melatih. Tsunayoshi segera menuju kamarnya dan mengganti pakaiannya. Lalu ia mengeluarkan sketch booknya dan memerhatikan gambar yang baru saja ia gambar. Ia merasa ini gambar sketsa terbaik yang pernah ia buat.

Pukul tujuh malam.

"Tsuna, waktunya makan malam!", teriak Dino dari lantai bawah.

Tsunayoshi yang sedaritadi sibuk menyempurnakan gambar sketsanya, langsung segera menuju ruang makan untuk menyantap makan malam. Setelah makan malam, Tsunayoshi segera kembali ke kamarnya dan melanjutkan menyempurnakan gambar sketsanya.

.

.

.

Jumat pagi yang tenang. Hari ini Tsunayoshi izin tidak sekolah untuk check up. Ia bangun seperti biasa, pukul tujuh pagi. Setelah membereskan tempat tidurnya ia segera mandi. Kebetulan selesai ia mandi sarapan sudah selesai dibuat oleh Dino. Akhirnya mereka menyantap sarapan bersama.

Sekitar pukul delapan, Dino dan Tsunayoshi sudah meninggalkan rumah hendak pergi ke rumah sakit. Sampai di rumah sakit, ternyata jadwal check up pukul sembilan pagi. Dengan sabar mereka berdua menunggu pukul Sembilan tiba.

Pukul sembilan, sudah masuk waktu check up. Dino hendak menemaninya masuk ke ruang check up tapi Tsunayoshi mencegahnya karena ia bukan anak kecil lagi. Dino menurut dan menunggunya di luar ruang check up.

Setelah proses check up,

"Sawada-kun, apa anda merasa sehat?", tanya sang Dokter yang terdengar tidak enak.

"Tentu saja. Aku ini hanya punya penyakit asma.", ucap Tsunayoshi setenang-tenangnya.

"Dari hasil check up hari ini memang kau dalam keadaan sangat baik."

Tsunayoshi tahu bahwa Dokter ini akan melanjutkan kalimatnya yang terpotong.

"Maaf aku harus memberi kabar buruk padamu,mulai saat ini hingga seterusnya.. kau telah mengidap penyakit berbahaya…"

"Eh?", Tsunayoshi hanya terdiam mendengar pernyataan sang dokter.

.

.

.

Pukul dua belas siang, Dino dan Tsunayoshi sudah kembali ke rumahnya. Kebetulan mereka keluar tadi, mereka memutuskan makan siang di luar. Rasanya Tsunayoshi bosan sekali ada di rumah seperti ini. Jumat siang ini ia habiskan dengan menonton film yang sealakadarnya.

"Tsuna, bagaimana keadaanmu kata dokter?", tanya Dino yang memposisikan dirinya duduk di samping Tsunayoshi di sofa.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku ini hanya terkena asma biasa.", jawabnya dengan sangat tenang.

"Syukurlah..", ucap Dino lega mendengar pernyataan dari adiknya.

Akhirnya Dino jadi mengikuti Tsunayoshi, menonton film sealakadarnya.

Pukul empat sore.

"Tsuna, aku pergi melatih dulu ya.", ucap Dino yang sudah siap dengan tasnya.

"Eh? Sekarang?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah membuat makan malam, ada di kulkas. Kau bisa menghangatkannya sendiri, kan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Baiklah. Aku berangkat."

Setelah memakai sepatu, Dino langsung membuka pintu keluar. Dan ia cukup terkejut melihat salah satu muridnya sudah berdiri di depan pintu gerbang.

"Tsuna, sepertinya kau kedatangan tamu."

Yang dipanggilpun segera menuju pintu dan ia melihat Gokudera sudah berdiri di depan pintu gerbang.

"Gokudera-kun, ada apa?", tanya Tsunayoshi sambil menghampiri Gokudera.

"Maaf aku datang tiba-tiba. Habisnya kau tidak masuk tadi, aku kira kau sakit."

"Aku tidak sakit aku baik-baik saja kok."

"Gokudera, kau tidak latihan?", tanya Dino sambil menuju pintu gerbang.

"Maaf pelatih, aku tidak latihan dulu untuk hari ini."

"Baiklah. Aku berangkat.", Dino segera berjalan menuju Namichuu.

"Nah, kau ingin masuk, Gokudera-kun?", tanya Tsunayoshi.

"Jika itu tidak merepotkanmu."

"Tidak kok."

Mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam rumah bersama. Tsunayoshi mempersilahkan Gokudera duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang tengah. Tsunayoshi segera membuatkan minum untuk Gokudera dan mengeluarkan beberapa cemilan. Setelah menyajikan suguhan, ia duduk di samping Gokudera. Sepertinya Gokudera agak gugup.

"Jadi, ada apa kau kemari?", tanya Tsunayoshi.

"Eh? Sebelumnya aku minta maaf aku datang tiba-tiba dan tidak membawa apapun untukmu. Aku hanya ingin meminjamkan catatanku."

"Memangnya ada catatan penting?"

"Ya. Tadi ada pelajaran matematika. Aku rasa kau akan membutuhkannya."

Tsunayoshi baru ingat bahwa hari ini ada pelajaran matematika. Benar ia sangat membutuhkan catatan Gokudera.

"Oh iya, kau kenapa tidak masuk hari ini? Padahal kau baik-baik saja.", tanya Gokudera.

"Aku pergi check up."

"Check up? Memangnya kau sakit apa?"

"Aku hanya memeriksakan asmaku. Dan itu hanya asma biasa."

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa.", Gokudera tersenyum lega.

Cukup lama Gokudera bertamu ke rumah Tsunayoshi. Tak lupa Gokudera menceritakan kejadian di sekolah. Hingga percakapan mereka berakhir pada sesuatu yang lebih privasi.

"Tsuna, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?", tanya Gokudera agak ragu plus malu.

"Tanya apa?"

"Menurutmu.. apa percintaan sesama gender dilarang?"

Tsunayoshi sempat terdiam sebentar. "Menurutku tidak, itu kan hak asasi manusia."

"Jadi.. apa aku.."

Tsunayoshi hanya menatap Gokudera bingung. Yang ditatap pun tambah gugup.

"Apa.. aku boleh menyukaimu?"

Tsunayoshi sedikit memperlihatkan ekspresi terkejutnya. "Maaf.. tapi aku juga sedang menyukai orang lain."

"Be-begitu ya..", Gokudera jadi agak salah tingkah.

"Tapi, aku berterima kasih padamu, Gokudera-kun."

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Terima kasih kau sudah mau menyukaiku." Tsunayoshi tersenyum pada Gokudera.

Pipi Gokudera memanas dan ia segera membuang muka, menolak berkontak mata dengan Tsunayoshi.

"Ada apa, Gokudera-kun?"

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya senang bisa mengatakannya."

Pukul tujuh malam, Gokudera memutuskan untuk pulang. Setelah pamit dengan Tsunayoshi, ia segera menghilang dari balik pintu. Setelah melirik jam, Tsunayoshi bingung kenapa Dino belum pulang juga tidak seperti biasanya.

Untuk menghilangkan kebosanan, Tsunayoshi berniat mengirim pesan kepada Hibari. Ia ingin bertanya sesuatu yang sedikit privasi kepadanya. Tiba-tiba saja suara pintu terbuka mengejutkannya.

"Tadaima..", ucap Dino begitu semangatnya.

"Okaeri. Kau habis dari mana?"

Belum pertanyaan Tsunayoshi dijawab, Dino sudah berlari ke arah Tsunayoshi dan memeluk erat adiknya itu.

"Di-Dino-kun.. aku tidak bisa nafas…", ucap Tsunayoshi dengan nafas yang tersengal karena Dino memeluknya sangat erat.

"Maaf!", Dino segera melepaskan pelukannya. "Hari ini aku sangat senang Tsunayoshi!"

"Senang karena apa?"

"Aku sudah jadian dengan Kyoya!", teriak Dino dengan gembiranya.

Tsunayoshi hanya melebarkan iris karamelnya. Ia tak percaya. Ia harap Dino hanya sedang berangan-angan. Tsunayoshi langsung mengurungkan niatnya untuk menulis pesan kepada Hibari. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dengan tetap tenang.

"Benarkah? Selamat ya."

.

.

.

To be continued.

* * *

Akhirnya bisa update secepet mungkin!

Aku langsung joged2 saat chapter ini selesai.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah follow dan fav. Semoga ceritanya akan membekas di hati kalian.

Maaf bila ada kegajean yang terkandung di akhir *bow*

Abis baca, jangan lupa review ya ;)

Sampaia bertemu di chapter berikutnya.

Ja~


	3. Chapter 3

Awal bulan Mei yang biasa saja, bagi Tsunayoshi. Tak ada yang spesial di bulan ini. Awal bulan yang jatuh pada hari minggu ini sangat membosankan. Sedaritadi Tsunayoshi hanya memindah-mindahkan channel di televisi. Ia tidak mendapatkan acara tv yang menarik perhatiannya.

Sekarang, ia sedang sendiri di rumah. Ditinggal oleh kakak tercinta pergi. Dino sih bilangnya ingin berbelanja bahan makanan. Karena Tsunayoshi sedang malas berjalan, ia memutuskan untuk tidak ikut. Dan ternyata diam sendirian di rumah seperti lebih membuatnya tambah malas.

Tiba-tiba suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Tsunayoshi segera menuju pintu masuk dan membukanya.

"Siang, Tsuna!", sapa Gokudera yang ternyata ia yang sedang bertamu.

"Gokudera-kun, ada apa kemari?"

"Aku berniat ingin mengerjakan PR denganmu."

"Oh begitu. Silahkan masuk. Langsung ke ruang tengah saja ya."

Gokudera langsung masuk ke ruang tengah sesuai perintah Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi segera membuatkan minum untuk tamunya. Sambil membuat minuman, Tsunayoshi berpikir apa Gokudera tidak akan menyerah untuk membuat Tsunayoshi juga menyukainya?

Lima menit kemudian, Tsunayoshi kembali ke ruang tengah sambil membawakan dua gelas minuman segar. Ia duduk bersampingan dengan Gokudera sambil menghadap meja.

"Memangnya ada PR apa ya?", tanya Tsunayoshi yang memang ia tidak pernah mengingat PR.

"Ada PR IPA, kau tidak tau Tsuna?"

"Maaf, aku ini cepat lupa kalau soal PR.", Tsunayoshi menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Tanpa basa-basi mereka segera mengerjakan PR bersama sambil sesekali berdiskusi. Lama kelamaan Tsunayoshi jadi menyukai belajar sambil berdiskusi. Dengan belajar seperti ini ia jadi lebih mudah mengerjakan tugas. Kau tahu? Dari dulu Tsunayoshi jarang berkelompok.

Sudah sekitar tiga puluh menit mereka mengerjakan tugas, akhirnya tugas yang cukup mematikan itu selesai juga. Ternyata jika dikerjakan bersama menjadi lebih cepat, pikir Tsunayoshi. Ia melihat Gokudera baru menyambar minumannya yang sudah disediakan sedaritadi.

Setelah meneguk minuman yang masih segar itu, sebuah pertanyaan terlintas di kepala Gokudera dan memulai perbincangan.

"Tsuna, pelatih di mana?"

"Pelatih? Maksudmu Dino-kun? Ia sedang pergi berbelanja."

"Jadi daritadi kau sendirian di rumah?"

"Yah begitulah.."

"Aku cukup terkejut saat melihat pelatih keluar dari rumah ini, ternyata dia kakakmu ya?"

Tsunayoshi hanya mengangguk. Ketenangan Tsunayoshi tidak seperti biasanya, begitu menurut Gokudera. Tiba-tiba kecanggungan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Gokudera tahu sepertinya suasana hati Tsunayoshi tidak sebahagia yang ia pikirkan.

"Tsuna, pelatih dengan orang yang ada di atap itu..", Gokudera ragu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Tsunayoshi tetap diam. Rasanya ia ingin sekali mengusir Gokudera dari rumahnya. Tapi ia tak sekasar itu.

"Maaf.. sepertinya kau sudah mengetahuinya.."

Tsunayoshi hanya menundukkan kepalanya, entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

"Oh iya, aku dengar dari pelatih kau suka melukis ya? Apa aku boleh melihat hasil karyamu?", Gokudera merasa bahwa pergantian topik akan menghilangkan kecanggungan ini.

"Kau suka melukis juga?", Tsunayoshi langsung mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap Gokudera dengan mata berbinar.

"Ya.. di rumah kampung halamanku banyak lukisan di sana, jadi aku sedikit tertarik."

"Aku akan memberitahumu hasil gambar sketsaku. Belakangan ini aku sedang senang menggambar sketsa daripada melukis.", Tsunayoshi beranjak dari posisinya dan hendak mengambil sketch booknya.

Lima menit kemudian, Tsunayoshi kembali dengan sketch booknya. Tanpa ragu ia memperlihatkan isi sketch booknya. Gokudera terbelalak kagum. Meskipun hanya gambar sketsa, tapi gambarnya sangat detil. Dari sinilah Gokudera tahu bahwa bakat Tsunayoshi ada di bidang ini.

"Gambarnya bagus-bagus sekali..", Gokudera terus membalik buku itu halaman demi halaman. Sampai ia menemukan halaman yang sangat privasi bagi Tsunayoshi, sepertinya. Di satu halaman itu, ada gambar seorang bersurai hitam legam yang sedang terbaring. Gokudera sangat mengenali orang ini.

Lalu pandangannya beralih ke Tsunayoshi, ia melihat si karamel itu beraut sedih. Gokudera baru pertama kali melihat eskpresi Tsunayoshi senyata ini. "Maaf, Tsuna..", Gokudera segera menutup buku sketsa itu, lalu meletakkannya di meja.

"Maaf untuk apa, Gokudera-kun..? tak ada yang salah dengan gambar itu bukan..?", satu tetes, dua tetes, hingga bertetes Kristal air mata berjatuhan dari pelupuk matanya.

Gokudera berpikir betapa kuatnya Tsunayoshi dapat menangis dengan ekspresi tenang bak air samudera yang dalam. "Kenapa.. kau menangis, Tsuna..?"

"Eh..?", Tsunayoshi menatap Gokudera bingung. Oh jangan bilang kalau ia tidak sadar bahwa dirinya sedang menangis.

Perlahan Gokudera menghapus air mata yang sedang mengalir itu. "Aku di sini, Tsuna.."

Tsunayoshi masih menatap Gokudera bingung. "Aku tidak mengerti dengan diriku sendiri, Gokudera-kun… aku bingung.."

"Keluarkan saja, Tsuna. Ceritakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan, aku selalu mendengarmu.."

"Maafkan aku, Gokudera-kun… aku.. masih belum bisa menerimamu, meskipun.. dia sudah dimiliki…"

"Tidak apa, Tsuna.. tapi izinkan aku selalu di sampingmu.."

Akhirnya Tsunayoshi jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Gokudera memeluknya. Tsunyaoshi dapat merasakan kehangatan si perak ini. Belum pernah ia merasakan pelukan sehangat ini.

"Tsuna, aku kemba.. li.", Dino terpaku melihat adiknya tengah berpelukan dengan salah satu muridnya.

"Dino-kun..!/ Pelatih..!", ucap Tsunayoshi dan Gokudera berbarengan dan refleks menjauhkan diri masing-masing.

"Sejak kapan kau masuk?", tanya Tsunayoshi agak panik.

"Dari tadi aku sudah bilang 'tadaima' tapi tidak ada yang menjawab.", jawab Dino sedatar-datarnya.

"Ma-maaf aku tidak dengar.."

"Ngomong-ngomong kau sedang apa di sini, Gokudera?", tanya Dino.

"A-ano.. aku dan Tsuna habis mengerjakan tugas bersama.", Gokudera jadi malu setengah mati.

"Tugas ya..?", Dino menyeringai konyol.

"I-iya..", Gokudera sedikit bersweatdrop melihat seringaian pelatihnya itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut makan malam di sini, Gokudera?", ucap Dino sambil berjalan ke dapur untuk menaruh barang belanjaan.

"Jika tidak merepotkanmu.."

Tsunayoshi langsung menghampiri kakaknya ke dapur. "Kau lama sekali..", Tsunayoshi sedikit mengeskpresikan kekecewaan.

"Ah, iya maaf. Tadi di jalan aku bertemu Kyoya jadi jalan-jalan sebentar deh hehe..", Dino jadi salah tingkah.

"Hm.. aku tunggu makan malamnya di ruang tengah ya..", terdengar Tsunayoshi seperti memerintah.

"Hei, Tsuna dari mana kau belajar cara bicara seperti itu?", Dino agak kesal.

Tsunayoshi kembali ke ruang tengah menemani Gokudera. Tak disangka ternyata Gokudera lapar habis mengerjakan tugas yang cukup menguras tenaga. Ia tengah menyantap cemilan yang disediakan Tsunayoshi.

"Kau lapar ya, Gokudera-kun? Nanti makanannya juga jadi."

"Iya.. terima kasih, Tsuna."

Tsunayoshi kembali duduk di samping Gokudera. Mereka menonton acara tv yang terlihat absurd bersama. Lalu Gokudera memulai pembicaraan lagi.

"Tsuna, tadi pelatih baru saja.. menyebut senpai.."

"Oh iya dia itu senpaimu, ya? Menurutmu.. bagaimana dia?"

"Aku dengar dia adalah anak genius, kemampuannya dalam aikido sudah di atas rata-rata. Sosok yang tak salah untuk dikagumi."

"Ya.. Dia itu hebat, kan?"

"Pilihanmu memang tak salah, Tsuna.", Gokudera tersenyum senang.

Tsunayoshi hanya membalas senyumnya. Dan melanjutkan perbincangan yang semakin lama semakin absurd seperti acara tv yang sedang mereka tonton karena keterpaksaan.

Sudah masuk waktu makan malam, seperti ajakan Dino, Gokudera ikut makan malam bersama mereka. Makan malam paling menyenangkan adalah malam ini bagi Tsunayoshi. Setelah acara makan malam bersama itu, Gokudera langsung pamit pulang.

Setelah itu Tsunayoshi dan Dino membereskan sisa bekas makan malam mereka. Seperti biasa Dino yang mencuci piring dan Tsunayoshi yang membersihkan meja makan. Saat Tsunayoshi mengantarkan piring kotor kepada Dino di dapur, dengan tiba-tibanya Dino memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau terlihat bersama dengan Gokudera terus, apa kalian.."

"Aku dan Gokudera hanya teman kok."

"Benarkah? Bila kalian pasangan juga aku tak akan mempermasalahkannya. Aku malah senang."

"Eh? Kenapa begitu?"

"Akhirnya kau mau juga mencari teman, Tsuna.", Dino tersenyum senang.

Tsunayoshi hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. 'Kau tidak tahu apa yang aku pikirkan..' batin Tsunayoshi.

.

.

.

"Hibari-Hibari!", kicauan seekor burung kuning kecil yang bertengger di atas kepala bersurai raven.

Hibari tampak sedang bersantai di balkon lantai dua rumahnya. Sambil di temani angin malam yang sejuk, ia sepertinya sedang mengerjakan sesuatu. Ia sedang menggambar. Sejak kapan Hibari Kyoya punya hobi menggambar? Jangan salah sangka dulu, ia baru memulai hobinya dua hari yang lalu.

Ia tak menghapus senyuman kecil dari bibirnya. Ia sangat senang saat menggambar. Ia sedang menggambar.. seseorang. Seseorang yang memiliki arti tersendiri baginya. Seseorang yang selalu menemaninya di saat tidur siang di sekolah. Keindahan si karamel itu ada di genggaman tangannya.

"Gambar yang bagus bukan, Hibird?"

.

.

.

Hari pertama sekolah di bulan Mei. Rasanya Tsunyaoshi masih ingin menikmati hari libur, tapi Dino sudah berisik menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya agar ia cepat bangun. Dengan terpaksa Tsunayoshi pergi mandi, berseragam, menyantap sarapan dan pergi ke sekolah.

Berjalan ke sekolah bersama Gokudera. Sepertinya Tsunayoshi mulai mensyukuri kehadiran Gokudera yang selalu ada di sampingnya. Ia tak bermaksud menjadikannya pelarian, ia hanya ingin menjalin pertemanan yang baik dengan orang yang sudah susah payah menyukainya.

Bel tanda mata pelajaran pertama berbunyi begitu berisiknya. Pelajaran pertama di hari ini adalah ilmu pengetahuan alam. Tsunayoshi memang tidak begitu membencinya tapi tetap saja dapat membuatnya ngantuk tak karuan. Dan pembelajaran terus berlanjut sampai waktu istirahat tiba.

Tsunayoshi hendak pergi ke atap untuk menyantap bekalnya, namun tiba-tiba ia mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali duduk di tempatnya. Gokudera yang melihat itu tentu punya pertanyaan tersendiri.

"Tsuna, kau mau makan di mana?"

"Aku ingin makan di sini saja."

"Kalau begitu aku juga makan di sini."

Gokudera langsung menarik kursinya agar bisa satu meja dengan Tsunayoshi. Teman-teman sekelasnya yang melihat itu agak heran. Baru kali ini mereka melihat Tsunayoshi berteman dan lebih banyak tersenyum, meskipun senyumannya tak lebar-lebar.

Lagi-lagi intuisi Tsunyaoshi tak berjalan. Ia tak menyadari bahwa dari kejauhan sana, sepasang mata blue metal mengawasinya. Tergambar sedikit kekecewaan di wajahnya. Ia tersenyum pahit.

.

.

.

Di perjalanan pulang,

"Gokudera-kun, bolehkah aku pergi ke rumahmu?", tanya Tsunayoshi tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau kan sudah pernah ke rumahku, tak adil kalau aku tak berkunjung ke rumahmu juga."

"Bo-boleh saja sih.. kebetulan aku tinggal sendiri."

"Benarkah?"

Gokudera hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan sampai ke rumah Gokudera.

.

.

.

Di rumah Gokudera,

"Silahkan masuk, jangan sungkan.", ucap Gokudera sambil membukakan pintu untuk Tsunayoshi.

"Terima kasih.", Tsunayoshi tersenyum.

Rumah yang sangat rapi untuk anak laki-laki seperti Gokudera yang terkadang terlihat sangar. Gokudera mengantarnya ke ruang tengah dan mempersilahkan Tsunayoshi untuk duduk. Gokudera pergi untuk mengambil minum. 'Apa yang aku lakukan di sini..?', batin Tsunayoshi.

Lima menit kemudian Gokudera datang dengan dua gelas minuman, "Aku hanya punya teh oolong."

"Apa saja aku suka kok."

Gokudera menempatkan dirinya di samping Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi tak gugup sama sekali malah yang gugup adalah Gokudera. Gokudera benar-benar serius menyukai Tsunayoshi ya?

"Jadi.. kenapa kau ingin ke rumahku..?", Gokudera agak gugup.

"Tidak apa. Aku hanya bosan ada di rumah terus."

"Pasti.. karena.."

"Oh iya, Gokudera-kun. Di mana keluargamu?"

"E-eh? Aku.. tinggal sendirian di Namimori. Aku pindahan dari Italia."

"Italia?!", Tsunayoshi kaget setengah mati.

"I-iya.. begitulah.. kampung halamanku ada di Italia."

"Kenapa kau bisa berakhir di Namimori? Kenapa tidak ke kota yang lebih besar saja?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya dipindahkan karena beasiswa."

"Pantas saja kau sangat pintar.."

"A-aku tidak sepintar itu, aku masih kalah dengan senpai..", 'Aduh aku salah sebut..'

Tsunayoshi sempat terdiam sebentar, lalu ia tersenyum dengan tulusnya. "Kau pasti bisa menandinginya, Gokudera-kun.."

"Te-terima kasih, Tsuna.. aku akan berusaha."

Cukup lama Tsunayoshi bertamu. Hingga pukul tujuh malam, Tsunayoshi pamit pulang. Bukan Gokudera namanya kalau membiarkan Tsunayoshi pulang sendiri. Tentunya ia akan mengantarkan Tsunayoshi pulang.

.

.

.

Di kediaman Sawada,

"Gokudera-kun, kau tidak mau makan malam dulu di rumahku?"

"Ti-tidak usah. Takut merepotkan pelatih, aku bisa beli di luar kok."

"Baiklah, aku tidak memaksa. Terima kasih ya.."

Tsunayoshi segera masuk ke dalam rumah dan Gokudera berjalan kembali ke rumahnya.

"Tadaima.."

"Ya ampun, Tsuna kau dari mana saja?", Dino langsung muncul dari ruang tengah membuat Tsunayoshi cukup terkejut.

"Ma-maaf.. aku habis dari rumah Gokudera-kun."

"Kau tidak latihan?"

"Hari senin memang tak ada latihan, kan?"

"Oh iya aku lupa. Ya sudah mandi sana, lalu makan."

"Iya iya..", Tsunayoshi langsung menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Setelah mandi, menyantap makan malam, Tsunayoshi pergi ke ruang tengah untuk menonton tv. Dengar-dengar katanya ada film bagus. Ia duduk di samping Dino yang tengah membaca buku sambil memakan camilan. Iseng-iseng Tsunayoshi bertanya pada kakaknya.

"Kau sedang baca apa?", tanya Tsunayoshi.

"Katalog liburan."

Tsunayoshi hampir saja tersedak. "U-untuk apa..?"

"Sekali-sekali kita juga butuh liburan."

"Memangnya kau mau ke mana?"

"Kita ke Osaka saja."

"Hah?!"

"Lihat di sana ada penginapan yang menarik!"

"Kau kira berapa biaya ke sana?"

"Di Osaka kita juga bisa makan-makan, Tsuna. Sangat cocok dengan hobi kita, bukan?", Dino langsung merangkul Tsunayoshi dengan tidak santainya.

"Y-ya.. terserah kau lah.."

"Yak! Sudah ditetapkan sabtu besok kita berangkat!"

Tsunayoshi hanya membatu melihat Dino. Sepertinya Dino benar-benar frustasi karena tidak dapat liburan. Ya menurut Tsunayoshi tidak buruk juga sih. Tak ada salahnya kan liburan sebentar.

"Ah, Tsuna! Jangan lupa ajak Gokudera, biar ramai!"

Tsunayoshi semakin membatu dibuatnya.

.

.

.

Akhirnya tiba juga waktu liburan. Seperti yang direncanakan Dino, sabtu pagi ini mereka akan berlibur ke Osaka. Mengintip penginapan menarik dan jajanan yang ada di sana. Pukul setengah delapan, Tsunayoshi dalam perjalanan menuju stasiun bersama Gokudera. Lho mana Dino? Tentunya Dino sudah menunggunya di stasiun. Dino menunggu Tsunayoshi yang sedang menjemput Gokudera.

"Sebelumnya, terima kasih ya Tsuna sudah mau mengajakku.", ucap Gokudera dalam perjalanan mereka menuju stasiun.

"Tidak masalah, Gokudera-kun. Tidak usah sungkan begitu.", tanggap Tsunayoshi dengan entengnya.

Lima menit kemudian, mereka sampai di stasiun. Mereka segera menuju ke peron yang sebentar lagi keretanya akan tiba menuju Osaka. Mereka berdua tampak mencari-cari penampakan Dino. Sudah sulit-sulit mencari, akhirnya Gokudera yang pertama kali melihat Dino dan menyuruh Tsunayoshi untuk mengikutinya.

Tsunayoshi melihat ada seseorang yang sedang berbicara dengan kakaknya. Ia sedikit menyipitkan matanya untuk menangkap dengan jelas sosok tersebut. Yang tadinya ia sedang berlari kecil menghampiri sang kakak, langkahnya terhenti tiba-tiba saat matanya dapat menangkap jelas sosok itu.

"Ada apa, Tsuna?", Gokudera yang menyadari pemberhentian langkah Tsunayoshi segera menoleh kepada remaja karamel itu.

"Sepertinya kita kedatangan anggota baru, Gokudera-kun..", Tsunayoshi tampak lemas.

"Siapa? Eh..?", akhirnya Gokudera menyadari juga orang yang sedang bersama pelatih yang ia hormati saat ini.

"Dia, kan..", Tsunayoshi tidak ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Itu senpai..", Gokudera yang malah menyambung kalimat Tsunayoshi.

Dino yang sedang asyik-asyik mengobrol dengan orang tersebut, akhirnya menyadari keberadaan Tsunayoshi dan Gokudera yang sudah berdiri di dekatnya.

"Ah, Tsuna, Gokudera, kalian lama sekali. Nanti dia marah lho.", ucap Dino dengan nada menggoda sambil menunjuk orang lain yang ada di sampingnya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Hibari-kun/Senpai..", ucap Tsunayoshi dan Gokudera berbarengan.

Orang yang dimaksud pun hanya mendengus lega, karena mereka berdua telah sampai dengan selamat. Tak lama kemudian, kereta yang akan membawa mereka ke Osaka telah tiba. Tanpa menunggu lagi mereka segera menaiki kereta dan duduk di tempat yang sudah mereka booking.

Hanya butuh waktu setengah jam dari Namimori menuju Osaka dengan kereta super cepat. Sesampainya di stasiun Osaka, mereka berempat terlihat seperti orang bingung. Melihat ke sana kemari. Mereka bingung ingin ke mana dulu.

Dengan sangat tiba-tiba, perilaku Tsunayoshi jadi berubah. Ia menarik tangan Gokudera yang direspon tidak terlalu buruk oleh pemiliknya. Seakan Tsunayoshi sedang bermanja-manja kepada Gokudera.

"Dino-kun, aku dan Gokudera-kun ingin mencari camilan dulu ya. Kalian langsung ke penginapan saja. Nanti aku tidak akan lupa membelikan untuk kalian.", ucap Tsunayoshi dengan senyum lebar.

"Baiklah, Tsuna. Hati-hati ya, jangan sampai tersesat."

"Siap!"

Tsunayoshi segera menarik tangan Gokudera lebih kuat dan berjalan menjauh dari kedua orang itu. Gokudera hanya berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona. Melihat kelakuan Gokudera yang ikut berubah karenya, Tsunayoshi segera mengalihkan pandangannya kepada si perak.

"Ada apa, Gokudera-kun? Kau sakit?", tanya Tsunayoshi dengan wajah manis, menurut Gokudera.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja.. aku senang kau menggenggam tanganku..", wajah merona Gokudera semakin terlihat oleh Tsunayoshi.

Tsunayoshi hanya terkekeh garing. "Maaf ya, Gokudera-kun…"

"Eh? Maaf untuk apa?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin terlihat sedang menguntit mereka.."

Tusnayoshi semakin mengeratkan genggamannya. Gokudera sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan si karamel mungil ini. Ia sedang kacau saat ini. Gokudera hanya membiarkan Tsunayoshi menggenggam tangannya dan mengikuti langkah si karamel.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Tsunayoshi dan Gokudera-kun sudah mendapatkan camilan yang Tsunayoshi inginkan. Sekarang mereka dalam perjalanan menuju penginapan. Tentu saja Tsunayoshi tak lupa membeli camilan untuk kakaknya dan 'pacarnya'.

.

.

.

Di penginapan,

"Ah.. mereka lama sekali, aku agak lapar..", ucap Dino sambil berbaring tak jelas karena bosan.

"Sabarlah, sebentar lagi mereka juga datang.", jawab remaja bersurai raven yang sedang membaca dengan tenangnya, yang tak bukan adalah Hibari.

"Kau tau, kan Kyoya..? aku belum makan dari pagi."

"Itu bukan salahku.", yang diajak bicarapun masih tenang dengan bukunya.

"Kyoya…?"

Yang dipanggilpun geram dan segera menghampiri. Ia memposisikan wajahnya tepat di atas si pirang yang sedang terbaring. Dino agak membatu karenanya.

"Ada apa?"

Yang ditanyai jadi diam seribu bahasa. Baru pertama kali wajah mereka sedekat ini. Sampai suara pintu geser yang terbuka mengejutkan mereka berdua dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke sana. Tsunayoshi yang sedang saling merangkul dengan Gokudera jadi terdiam di ambang pintu karena ditatap aneh oleh kedua orang yang ada di dalam.

"Ada.. apa?", tanya Gokudera bingung dengan kecanggungan di antara mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalian cocok sekali.", Dino tersenyum lebar.

Wajah Gokudera langsung merona, lalu melepaskan rangkulannya dari Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi masih mempertahankan ketenangannya. Akhirnya mereka berempat memilih segera memakan camilannya selagi hangat.

Hari pertama di Osaka ini mereka habiskan dengan berjalan-jalan. Dan tak lupa mereka mencoba beberapa tempat makan yang memang sangat direkomendasikan. Lagi-lagi kakak-beradik ini jajan tanpa hentinya. Hanya membuat kedua orang yang lain heran.

Sudah cukup lama mereka berjalan-jalan sampai tak terasa sudah sore menjelang malam. Mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke penginapan. Sampai di penginapan mereka berdua segera berpisah dan kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

"Tsuna, kau tidur dengan Gokudera ya.", ucap Dino sebelum ia berlalu lebih jauh.

"Um.. iya.", Tsunayoshi hanya mengangguk pelan.

Gokudera kembali setelah mengambil minum dan melihat Tsunayoshi berdiri sendirian.

"Ada apa, Tsuna?"

"Aku sekamar denganmu, Gokudera-kun. Tak apa, kan?"

Gokudera hampir saja menyembur minumannya. "Aku.. tidur.. sekamar denganmu..?", Gokudera agak gagap.

"Iya.", Tsunayoshi menjawab dengan tenangnya.

"Ka-kalau begitu.. ayo kita segera ke kamar..", ajak Gokudera dengan gugupnya.

"Ayo.."

Mereka berdua menuju kamar dan segera berbaring di futon yang sudah disediakan. Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama sampai mereka pergi ke alam mimpi. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar lelah.

.

.

.

Pukul satu pagi, Tsunayoshi tampak tak nyaman dengan tidurnya. Ia menggeliat membulak-balikan tubuhnya ke sana kemari. Ia merasa ada yang mengganjal dalam tidurnya. Lambat laun ia merasa dadanya terasa sesak. Tak perlu di sadari terlalu lama bahwa asmanya kumat lagi. Tsunayoshi sangat berisik dengan suara nafasnya yang sesak sambil berusaha bernafas. Rasanya ia tak bisa bergerak. Untuk mengambil obat rasanya sulit sekali. Gokudera yang mendengar suara aneh itu langsung terbangun dan melihat Tsunayoshi dalam keadaan sangat tidak baik.

"Tsuna, kau tidak apa-apa?", Gokudera jadi agak panik.

Tsunayoshi berusaha menunjuk tasnya, untuk memberitahu Gokudera bahwa obatnya ada di sana. Untung respon Gokudera cepat dan ia langsung mengobrak-abrik tas Tsunayoshi untuk menemukan obat tersebut. Semenit kemudian Gokudera berhasil menemukannya dan memakaikannya kepada Tsunayoshi. Lima menit kemudian, nafas Tsunayoshi menjadi teratur kembali.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa?", tanya Gokudera yang sudah terbaring di samping Tsunayoshi.

Tsunayoshi hanya mengangguk.

"Aku panggil pelatih, ya?"

"Tidak usah..", jawab Tsunayoshi dengan suara serak hampir habis.

"Kenapa..?"

"Aku tidak mau mengganggunya…"

Gokudera hanya mengerti apa maksud Tsunayoshi. Gokudera mengusap kepala Tsunayoshi perlahan mencoba membuat Tsunayoshi tertidur kembali, namun ia tak berhasil. Karena dengan tiba-tiba Tsunayoshi menangis.

"Ada apa, Tsuna?", Gokudera jadi agak panik takut-takut ia penyebab Tsunayoshi menangis.

"Ini bukan liburan.. Ini penyiksaan.."

Tsunayoshi terisak dengan pedihnya.

.

.

.

To be continued.

* * *

Akhirnya chapter 3 keluar juga dari peradaban /?

Maaf lama banget keluarnya, karena keadaan saya sedang tidak baik.

Maaf juga bila chapter ini agak gaje, karena saya ingin bikin beberapa chapter pokoknya gitu deh

Aku udah berusaha untuk tidak memperlambat cerita tapi waktu itu ada yang bilang ceritanya kecepetan, bukan di fic ini sih jadinya aku bingung mau gimana.

Yang paling penting, terima kasih bagi yang udah follow apalagi ngefav. Arigatou gozaimasu!

Sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya.

Jaa~


	4. Chapter 4

Sudah memasuki minggu kedua di bulan Mei. Tetap tak ada yang istimewa bagi Tsunayoshi. Ia menjalani hari-hari biasa sebagai anak sekolah. Setiap pagi agak sulit disuruh untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur karena malas sekolah. Berangkat sekolah bersama teman, dan pulang sekolah bersama teman, yaitu Gokudera.

Tsunayoshi masih belum bisa menerima perasaan Gokudera sepenuhnya. Toh ia sendiri sedang mengincar orang lain. Ia ingin menyuruh Gokudera untuk berhenti menyukainya sebelum malah ia yang tersakiti. Namun bukan Gokudera namanya jika hanya mengiyakannya. Gokudera beralasan jika Tsunayoshi sedang tersakiti, tidak masalah bagi dirinya tersakiti juga. Alasan yang sangat tidak diduga oleh Tsunayoshi dari orang seperti Gokudera.

Semenjak hari jadian kakaknya dengan 'pacarnya', Tsunayoshi tak pernah menyantap makan siang di atap sekolah lagi. Ia lebih sering menghabiskan bekal di kelas atau di halaman belakang sekolah. Meskipun Tsunayoshi tidak melihat objeknya secara langsung, memorinya masih mengingat dengan baik objek yang akan digambarnya.

Remaja raven yang sangat memukau itu sudah dimiliki. Tsunayoshi merasa tak ada celah lagi untuk dicari. Remaja itu milik'nya' seutuhnya. Ia tidak boleh curang, apalagi bermain di belakang. Oh sungguh itu bukan pribadinya. Bersama Gokudera saja sudah cukup baginya saat ini.

Gokudera selalu bersamanya di saat ia senang dan sedih. Sedangkan orang yang disukainya, tidak ada di sisinya. Justru orang itu berada di sisi yang lain. Sisi yang sangat tidak terjangkau oleh Tsunayoshi.

Sore menjelang, pukul empat sore. Waktunya para pelajar Namichuu kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Ini hari rabu dan Tsunayoshi sangat ingat bahwa sore ini ada latihan sepak bola. Tanpa menunggu lagi, ia segera menuju ruang ganti klub sepak bola.

Di sana, ia sudah bertemu dengan Gokudera. Ia agak terkejut karena tidak biasanya Gokudera tidak mengajaknya kemari bersama.

"Gokudera-kun, kau sudah ada di sini daritadi?"

"Iya, maaf aku duluan."

"Iya, tak apa."

Setelah mereka berdua berganti pakaian, mereka segera menuju lapangan untuk melaksanakan latihan sepak bola. Tumben sekali anggotanya tak ada yang absen. Latihan pun dimulai hingga pukul enam sore.

Seusai latihan, Tsunayoshi segera mengganti pakaiannya, lalu menghampiri kakaknya yang berada di ruang klub aikido.

Lagi-lagi Tsunayoshi melihat pemandangan yang tak ingin dilihatnya. Dino tampak sedang asyik mengobrol dengan 'pacarnya'. Tsunayoshi hendak memanggilnya, tapi tidak sopan jika mengganggu. Tsunayoshi pun mengurungi niatnya itu. Sampai sebuah tepukan di pundaknya menyadarkannya.

"Tsuna.", Tsunayoshi langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Gokudera-kun.. ada apa?"

"Ayo kita pulang, kau sedang apa di sini?"

"Aku ingin pulang bersama kakakku…"

"Kenapa kau tidak panggil saja?"

"Itu.. sebaiknya.."

"Pelatih…!", teriak Gokudera kepada orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

Yang dipanggil pun langsung menoleh dan segera menghampiri Gokudera. "Ada apa, Gokudera? Oh, Tsuna, kau sudah selesai.", Dino langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Tsunayoshi.

"Ya, aku sudah selesai. Ayo pulang.", ajak Tsunayoshi.

"Maaf, Tsuna. Kau pulang duluan saja bersama Gokudera. Aku masih ada urusan."

"Baiklah. Aku pulang."

"Hati-hati ya."

Tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Dino, Tsunayoshi segera melangkah pergi dari sana. Diikuti Gokudera yang setia menemaninya. Tsunayoshi sepertinya terlihat tidak sehat. Apa dia sakit? Atau..? Entahlah pertanyaan terus menyerbu di kepala Gokudera. Gokudera sangat melihat pelatih aikidonya sedang bermesraan di ruangan itu dengan 'pacarnya'. Dan ia sangat yakin hal itu yang membuat Tsunayoshi jadi tidak sehat.

Di depan kediaman Sawada,

"Tsuna, kau yakin tidak apa-apa?", tanya Gokudera kepada Tsunayoshi sebelum ia memasuki rumahnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Gokudera-kun. Tidak usah khawatir."

"Jika ada apa-apa, hubungi aku saja."

Tsunayoshi hanya mengangguk dan segera memasuki rumah. Gokudera kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumahnya.

Sangat tidak terbayang oleh Tsunayoshi melihat kakaknya sedang berciuman dengan orang yang sedang disukainya saat ini. Memang sih dia sudah dimiliki, tapi Tsunayoshi hanya menyukainya dan berniat tidak mendekatinya. Tidak apa, kan?

Sepertinya berendam di air hangat akan membuatnya lebih rileks. Dengan segera ia memenuhi bathtubnya dengan air hangat. Sambil menunggu bathtubnya penuh, ia membuat teh hangat. Sekedar untuk menenangkan diri.

Tsunayoshi memang tidak putus asa. Namun mau bagaimana lagi jika fakta bahwa Hibari milik Dino sekarang. Rasanya ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi. Seakan hidupnya sudah berakhir begitu. Tapi mengakhiri hidup karena cinta bukanlah jalan keluar, itu malah membuat jalan menuju neraka. Tsunayoshi hanya dapat berdoa agar hubungan di antara keduanya selalu membaik.

Setelah menyegarkan tubuhnya dengan mandi, Tsunayoshi berniat untuk makan malam. Kebetulan sebelum Dino pergi mengajar, ia sempat membuatkan makan malam. Tsunayoshi hanya tinggal menghangatkannya saja dan itu tidak sulit.

Acara makan malam usai, Tsunayoshi berniat untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Sepertinya mengerjakan soal sambil menonton tv akan meminimalisir kejengkelannya terhadap tugas sekolah ini.

Sudah pukul setengah delapan malam, Dino belum kembali juga. Tsunayoshi agak khawatir sih, tapi Dino bukanlah tipe orang yang harus dikhawatirkan. Ia bisa menjaga dirinya dengan sangat baik, sekalipun mayat hidup yang menyerangnya. Tapi Tsunayoshi harap hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Pukul sembilan malam, Tsunayoshi berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya yang ia kerjakan dari pukul tujuh tadi. Dino masih belum menampakkan wujudnya. Oke Tsunayoshi mulai khawatir, ke mana Dino sampai tidak pulang-pulang? Tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berbunyi. Tsunayoshi segera mengambil ponselnya dan melihat layarnya bahwa Gokudera menelponnya. Ia segera mengangkatnya.

"Halo. Ada apa, Gokudera-kun?"

"_Tsuna, apa aku mengganggu?"_

"Tidak. Ada apa?"

"_Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mengobrol saja. Apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan tadi?"_

"Sudah. Baru saja aku menyelesaikannya. Kau?"

"_Aku juga sudah. Um.. Tsuna.."_

"Ya, kenapa?"

"_Aku melihat pelatih berduaan dengan senpai di sebuah restoran cepat saji. Aku melihatnya saat aku hendak membeli makan malam."_

"Begitu ya.. dia belum pulang sampai sekarang."

"_Eh? Benarkah? Kau sendirian di rumah?"_

"Ya.. begitulah.."

"_Boleh aku ke sana untuk menemanimu?"_

"Tentu, jika kau tidak kerepotan."

"_Tidak apa. Aku akan ke sana sekarang."_

Sambungan pun diputus oleh Gokudera. Tsunayoshi meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya. Tubuhnya agak pegal.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, seseorang mengetuk pintu rumah Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi yang mendengar itu segera menuju pintu dan membukanya. Terlihatlah sosok Gokudera di balik pintu.

"Tsuna, pelatih belum pulang juga?"

"Belum. Silahkan masuk, Gokudera-kun."

Gokudera segera masuk dan menuju ruang tengah. Tsunayoshi pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman dan camilan. Setelah mengambil suguhan tersebut, ia kembali ke ruang tengah dan duduk di sofa, di samping Gokudera.

"Kau tidak menelpon pelatih?", tanya Gokudera sambil meminum minumannya yang diantarkan Tsunayoshi.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Sepertinya aku hanya akan mengganggunya saja."

"Maaf jika pemberitahuan ku tadi membuatmu sedih."

"Tidak apa, Gokudera-kun. Ini bukan salahmu."

Cukup lama Gokudera bertamu dan berbincang dengan Tsunayoshi. Hari semakin larut, sampai-sampai membuat keduanya tertidur di sofa. Dino masih belum menampakkan wujudnya. Ke mana si pirang itu?

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, pukul lima pagi, Tsunayoshi terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia cukup terkejut karena ia terbangun di samping Gokudera yang masih tertidur. Tsunayoshi berusaha mengingat kenapa mereka berdua bisa tertidur di sofa. Akhirnya ia ingat, bahwa semalam mereka berdua menunggu kepulangan Dino.

Tsunayoshi segera beranjak dari sofa dan berlari menuju kamar Dino. Tanpa ragu ia segera membuka pintu kamar Dino yang tidak terkunci. Kosong. Dino tak ada di kamarnya. Lalu ia pergi menuju kamar mandi. Tanpa ragu pula ia membuka pintu kamar mandi yang tidak terkunci itu. Kosong. Dino masih belum sampai di rumah? Sungguh Tsunayoshi sangat khawatir. Ia kembali ke ruang tengah dan membangunkan Gokudera.

"Gokudera-kun.. bangun..", ucap Tsunayoshi sambil menepuk pundak Gokudera.

Untungnya Gokudera segera tersadar. "Ada apa, Tsuna?"

"Dino-kun masih belum kembali juga..", tampak kecemasan tergambar di wajah Tsunayoshi.

"Benarkah..? Coba kau hubungi dia."

Dengan segera Tsunayoshi mencari ponselnya. Setelah menemukan ponselnya, ia langsung menghubungi Dino. Dino belum mengangkat teleponnya. 'Ayo angkat..', batin Tsunayoshi cemas.

"_Halo? Tsuna?"_

"Dino-kun.. kau ada di mana..?"

"_Oh.. maaf, Tsuna.. aku ketiduran di rumah Kyoya.. aku akan segera pulang.."_

Tsunayoshi meneguk ludahnya. Apa Dino bilang dia ketiduran di rumah Kyoya? Apa yang habis mereka lakukan. Tsunayoshi tak bisa berhenti curiga saat menyadari suara Dino begitu berat dan seperti kelelahan.

"Apa kau sakit..?"

"_Tidak.. aku tidak sakit.. aku hanya kelelahan, tidak usah khawatir begitu, Tsuna.."_

"Baiklah.. cepat pulang.. aku ingin latihan pagi hari ini.."

"_Baiklah.. hati-hati ya.."_

Gokudera menghampiri Tsunayoshi yang baru saja memutus sambungan teleponnya.

"Bagaimana pelatih..?", tanya Gokudera.

Tsunyaoshi menatap Gokudera sedih. "Ia.. habis menginap di rumah Kyoya.."

Gokudera membulatkan matanya. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Tsunayoshi. Mungkin agak hancur. Gokudera semakin memperdekat jaraknya dengan Tsunayoshi. Lalu memeluknya dengan tulus. Tsunayoshi tampak membalas pelukan Gokudera. Ia meremas baju bagian belakang Gokudera. Apa ia sedang menangis lagi?

.

.

.

"Siapa yang telepon?"

"Tadi adikku kok.. kau cemburu, Kyoya?"

Hibari pun terdiam sejenak dan sedang mencerna pertanyaan Dino tadi. "Tidak."

Hibari langsung beranjak dari ranjangnya dan merapikan bajunya yang berantakan.

"Kau mau ke mana, Kyoya? Ini masih pagi, kan?"

"Aku ingin mandi."

"Kalau begitu aku iku-", yang tadinya ingin beranjak dari ranjang, Dino terbaring kembali di ranjang karena habis ditendang Hibari.

"Mandi saja sendiri."

Hibari melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar mandi. Padahal sekolah masuk pukul delapan, tapi memang sudah kebiasaannya bersiap-siap sepagi ini. Sambil merilekskan tubuhnya di bathtub, ia merasa sangat bersalah. Ia telah membawa kakak orang pergi ke rumahnya sampai-sampai ia melupakan adiknya yang mungkin sekarang sedang mengkhawatirkannya.

.

.

.

Pukul enam pagi, klub sepak bola Namichuu tampak sedang latihan. Tsunayoshi memang cukup senang saat ia sedang berlatih sepak bola. Ia terlihat begitu gembira. Sama halnya dengan Gokudera, ia juga senang saat melihat Tsunayoshi gembira seperti itu.

Tanpa sadar sepasang mata sedang memperhatikannya. Lagi-lagi intuisi Tsunayoshi tak berjalan. Sampai perhatiannya beralih ke atap sekolah. Ia melihat seseorang sedang berdiri di sana dan terlihat sedang memperhatikan kegiatan klub sepak bola. Tsunayoshi tidak melihatnya begitu jelas. Ia hanya bisa melihat surainya yang berwarna hitam. Tsunayoshi pun tak menghiraukannya dan kembali berlatih.

Pemilik sepasang mata itu sepertinya kecewa melihat Tsunayoshi tak menghiraukannya bahkan tak menyadari keberadaannya.

Pukul tujuh, latihan berakhir. Tsunayoshi segera mengganti baju olahraganya dengan seragam. Setelah merapikan diri, ia segera pergi ke kelasnya.

Di kelas, tak ada siapa pun. Tsunayohsi memang melihat ada beberapa tas. Mungkin murid yang seklub dengannya atau murid yang memang rajin. Tapi semua pemilik tas itu tidak ada di sana. Bahkan Gokudera tak ada di sana. Tsunayoshi memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan.

Membaca memang bukan hobi kesukaannya, tapi kalau membaca buku tentang seni, ia cukup segan. Sampai di perpustakaan, ia segera menelusuri rak-rak penuh buku itu. Melihati judul buku yang mungkin akan menarik perhatiannya. Akhirnya ia mendapatkan buku menarik. Ia segera mengambilnya dan menuju tempat duduk yang sudah disediakan. Sampai di tempat duduk, ia meletakkan bukunya di meja. Tak sengaja sikutnya menyenggol tumpukkan buku yang ada di dekatnya. Buku-buku itu pun jatuh berantakan. Salah satunya ada yang terbuka dan memperlihatkan sebuah kartu peminjaman buku. Di sana ia melihat nama Hibari Kyoya. Ketika ia merasa ada seseorang yang menghampirinya, dengan secepat mungkin ia merapikan buku-buku itu dan meletakkannya kembali ke atas meja. Akhirnya ia melihat juga siapa yang tengah menghampirinya.

"Ma-maaf, Hibari-kun..", ucap Tsunayoshi sambil merapikan buku-buku itu di atas meja.

"Tsunayoshi."

"Ya?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Tsunayoshi tak membalasnya lagi. Ia hanya bersikap seakan tak ada apa-apa. Ia menduduki kursi yang sedaritadi ingin ia duduki dan membaca buku pilihannya dengan tenang. Dan kalian harus tahu perasaan Tsunayoshi tak setenang ekspresinya saat ini.

Hibari kembali menutup mulut dan ia duduk di kursi sebelah Tsunayoshi. Ia juga membaca buku pinjamannya dengan tenang. Sebenarnya pikirannya tak sepenuhnya tertuju pada buku yang dibacanya. Ia juga sedang memikirkan hal lain. Sampai sesuatu yang melintas di kepalanya, membuatnya angkat bicara.

"Maaf..", ucap Hibari tiba-tiba dan membuat Tsunayoshi langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Maaf untuk apa, Hibari-kun?"

"Maaf aku telah mengajak pergi kakakmu sampai membuatmu cemas."

Tsunayoshi terdiam sejenak, seakan mencerna perkataan Hibari. "Tidak apa kok.", ia berusaha terus tenang.

"Lain waktu, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Perasaan Tsunayoshi semakin tak enak. "Maaf, aku harus kembali ke kelas. Permisi.", Tsunayoshi segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan Hibari seorang diri.

Hibari yang ditinggal pun, merasa kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri. Sepertinya meminta maaf seperti itu hanya akan membuat Tsunayoshi semakin cemas.

Di perjalanan menuju kelasnya pun, raut wajah Tsunayoshi tak setenang tadi. Raut wajahnya menjadi sedih dan semakin sedih. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, tapi untungnya ia masih bisa menahannya.

Saking berusahanya menahan air mata, Tsunayoshi tak fokus berjalan dan menabrak seseorang, untunglah yang ditabraknya bukan orang yang aneh-aneh. Melainkan Gokudera.

"Tsuna, kau habis dari mana?"

Tsunayoshi tak menjawabnya, bahkan ia tak menatap wajah Gokudera.

"Tsuna..? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Akhirnya Tsunayoshi menatap Gokudera dengan mata yang berair.

"Tsuna?! Ada apa?"

"Tidak apa, Gokudera-kun.."

"Jangan bohong.. kau itu menangis. Memangnya kau punya kebiasaan menangis tanpa sebab?"

"Ya.. mungkin saja memang benar begitu.."

"Ceritakan saja, Tsuna.."

Tsunayoshi berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri dan, "Aku.. bertemu Hibari-kun di perpustakaan tadi.. Kau tahu kan bagaimana perasaanku..?"

"Iya.. aku mengerti.."

Di lorong yang sepi itu mereka berpelukan. Sampai bel tanda masuk menyadarkan mereka berdua. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke kelas sebelum terlambat di jam pelajaran pertama. Lagi-lagi sepasang mata memerhatikan mereka dengan tatapan kecewa.

.

.

.

Minggu terakhir di bulan Mei. Tak terasa sudah akhir bulan Mei, dan sebentar lagi akan masuk bulan Juni. Tak terasa juga sudah hampir memasuki bulan pertama semenjak hari jadian Dino dengan pacarnya.

Hari terakhir bulan Mei ini jatuh di hari selasa. Matahari mulai menampakkan cahayanya. Perlahan namun pasti Tsunayoshi membuka matanya. Ia tampak kesilauan dengan cahaya matahari yang tumben-tumbennya terang sekali memasuki kamarnya. Ia baru ingat semalam ia sampai lupa menutup tirai jendela. Melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh, Tsunayoshi segera bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Ia segera menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Selesai mandi dan berseragam, bau masakan Dino seakan menghipnotis Tsunayoshi untuk menuju ruang makan. Benar saja di ruang makan sarapan sudah siap. Tumben sekali pagi-pagi begini Tsunayoshi merasa lapar.

Seusai sarapan, Tsunayoshi segera bersiap-siap berangkat sekolah, lalu pamit kepada sang kakak. Seperti biasa, Gokudera sudah setia menunggu di depan rumahnya untuk berangkat sekolah bersama. Dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah, tak jarang Tsunayoshi menguap dengan lebarnya.

"Kau kurang tidur, Tsuna?", tanya Gokudera yang sudah mulai cemas.

"Mungkin.. tapi aku yakin semalam aku tidur tepat waktu."

"Jangan sampai kurang istirahat, nanti asma mu kumat lagi.."

"Tenang saja, Gokudera-kun.. aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh yang memperburuk keadaanku."

Gokudera hanya membalasnya dengan senyum. Ia merasa Tsunayoshi lebih bersemangat hari ini, meskipun tidak begitu menonjol di ekspresinya. Setelah perbincangan singkat tadi, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju sekolah.

Sampai di sekolah, pas sekali bel masuk berbunyi. Tsunayoshi melewati pelajaran pertama hingga seterusnya dengan seksama, meskipun rasa kantuk sepertinya menguasai tubuhnya dengan sangat cekatan. Mati-matian Tsunayoshi menahan kantuk agar tidak tertidur di kelas.

Setelah perjalanan panjang menuju waktu makan siang, akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi. Menyelamatkan Tsunayoshi yang sudah mengantuk. Melihat guru yang mengajar sudah keluar dari kelas, Tsunayoshi meletakkan kepalanya di meja dan bersiap ingin tidur.

Ternyata Tsunayoshi tak dapat tidur setenang yang ia pikirkan. Karena Gokudera tengah menghampirinya untuk mengajaknya makan siang.

"Tsuna, ayo kita makan."

"Ah, Gokudera-kun. Aku sangat ngantuk, aku ingin tidur dulu sebentar."

"Eh? Memangnya kau tak bawa bekal?"

"Bawa sih.. tapi aku terlalu ngantuk untuk menyantap bekal.."

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur di ruang kesehatan saja?"

"Itu tidak perlu.."

Dengan cepat Gokudera menarik kursi lain agar ia bisa duduk di samping Tsunayohi. Menyandarkan kepala Tsunayoshi di pundaknya. Tsunayoshi cukup terkejut dengan perlakuan Gokudera.

"Tidak usah sungkan, tidur saja.", ucap Gokudera begitu mengalun di telinga Tsunayoshi.

Tanpa pikir panjang Tsunayoshi segera memjamkan matanya. Cukup lama matanya terpejam hingga lima belas menit kemudian, bel tanda istirahat berbunyi dan membuat Tsunayoshi tersadar seutuhnya. Kau tahu? Itu adalah tidur tersingkat yang pernah dilakukan Tsunayoshi, hanya dua puluh menit.

Gokudera yang masih setia berada di sampingnya tertawa kecil melihat wajah bangun tidur Tsunayoshi. Lihat matanya begitu sayu dan masih tak kuat menahan kantuk. Akhirnya guru pelajaran berikutnya datang dan memisahkan Tsunayoshi dengan Gokudera. Lalu mereka melanjutkan kegiatan belajar sampai pukul empat sore.

Dalam perjalanan pulang,

"Tsuna, aku ingin kau berkunjung ke rumahku hari ini..", ajak Gokudera agak malu.

"Eh? Memangnya ada apa, Gokuder-kun?"

"A-aku.. baru saja mencoba resep makanan.. aku ingin tau komentar darimu atas masakanku.."

"Kau bisa memasak, Gokudera-kun?!"

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kalau aku bawa bekal, itu buatan siapa?"

"Hahah.. begitu ya.. baiklah aku mau mencoba masakanmu.."

Gokudera hanya menatap Tsunyaoshi senang. Baru pertama kali ia melihat Tsunayoshi tertawa seperti itu. Meskipun tertawanya tak sepenuh hati sih, pikirnya.

Sampai di rumah Gokudera, mereka langsung menuju dapur untuk melakukan ritual memasak yang dibicarakan Gokudera tadi. Tsunayoshi hanya melihatinya dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang akan dibuatnya.

"Gokudera-kun, kau mau membuat apa?", tanya Tsunayoshi yang melihatinya dari meja makan.

"Aku akan membuat.. katsu donburi.."

"Wah.. sepertinya kita akan makan besar nih..", Tsunayoshi tersenyum.

"Semoga kau menyukainya, Tsuna!"

Lalu Gokudera kembali melanjutkan kegiatan masak memasaknya. Sampai dua puluh menit kemudian sajian bernama katsu donburi ala Gokudera sudah siap di meja makan. Sepertinya masakan Gokudera cukup untuk membuat Tsunayoshi berekspresi lebih nyata.

"Aku.. boleh mencobanya, Gokudera-kun?", tanya Tsunayoshi sambil melihati sajian itu dengan mata berbinar.

"Tentu."

Tanpa ragu Tsunayoshi segera mengambil sumpit dan menyuapi mulutnya dengan sajian buatan Gokudera itu. Dan ekspresi Tsunayoshi semakin nyata bagi Gokudera. Tsunyaoshi tampak kagum, sepertinya.

"Gokudera-kun, ini enak!"

"Benarkah..?"

"Iya! Kau coba saja sendiri."

Gokudera yang tampak tak percaya mencobanya sendiri. Dan ia memasang ekspresi sama seperti Tsunayoshi tadi.

"Yah.. lumayan baik lah.."

Dan tanpa sadar mereka juga sedang melakukan ritual makan malam, karena sudah masuk jam makan malam. Setelah menghabiskan santapannya, mereka sempat berbincang-bincang di meja makan. Sampai sesuatu mengalihkan perhatian Gokudera.

"Tsuna, itu di pipimu.."

"Eh? Ada apa?"

Gokudera segera mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tsunayoshi. Lalu Gokudera menjilat sisa makanan yang menempel di pipi Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah meronanya.

"Aku tidak tau kenapa bisa sampai ke pipi begitu..", Gokudera tertawa kecil di akhir kata.

"Gokudera-kun.. jangan begitu..", sepertinya Tsunayoshi sangat malu.

Pukul tujuh malam, Tsunayoshi memutuskan untuk pulang. Takut kakaknya akan marah-marah karena ia pulang malam. Tak lupa Gokudera mengantar Tsunayoshi pulang. Sebagai tanggung jawab karena ia yang mengajak Tusnayoshi untuk berkunjung ke rumahnya.

Di kediaman Sawada,

"Tadaima..", ucap Tsunayoshi sambil memasuki rumahnya.

"Okaeri, Tsuna!"

Tsunayoshi agak terkejut mendengar kakaknya menjawab begitu semangat. Ia segera pergi ke ruang tengah, merasa bahwa sumber suara Dino berasal dari sana.

"Tsuna! Kita kedatangan tamu hari ini!", ucap Dino saat melihat Tsunayoshi sudah berdiri di ambang pintu menuju ruang tengah.

Tsunayoshi hanya terdiam. Tenggorokannya kering seketika. Ia tak habis pikir kakaknya sudah berani membawa pacarnya ke rumah.

"O-oh.. Hibari-kun.. selamat datang. Jangan sungkan, anggap saja rumah sendiri.", ucap Tsunayoshi yang di detik berikutnya ia segera pergi ke kamarnya.

Sepasang mata itu tampak curiga dengan kelakuan Tsunayoshi.

Sampai di kamar, Tsunayoshi segera menutup pintunya rapat-rapat. Ia segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Oh ayolah, apa yang akan kakaknya lakukan dengan membawa pacarnya ke rumah? Itu sangat-sangat membuat Tsunayoshi curiga. Jangan-jangan mereka akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak senonoh? Tidak, Tsunayoshi segera menampar pikiran gilanya. Namun rasa cemasnya tak reda sepersen pun.

Cukup lama Tsunayoshi membaringkan tubuhnya. Sampai ia baru sadar bahwa ia belum mandi. Akhirnya ia beranjak dari ranjang dan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah mandi, ia makan malam, lalu ia kembali ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

.

.

.

Pukul dua belas malam, Tsunayoshi terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. Ah bukan, mimpinya memang indah, tapi tiba-tiba berubah kelam dan membuatnya terbangun. Ia mendengar suara-suara aneh. Ia cukup merinding mendengar suara-suara itu. Ia berjalan perlahan kea rah pintu. Ia menguping. Suara itu seperti suara.. desahan? Siapa yang mendesah malam-malam begini? Apa itu suara tetangga? Mana mungkin suaranya sampai ke kamarnya. Tsunayoshi langsung tersadar, ia ingat bahwa kakaknya mengajak pacarnya. Jangan-jangan mereka..

Tsunayoshi langsung kembali berbaring di ranjangnya. Ia menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Keringat dingin mulai berkucuran. Beban pikiran menumpuk di kepalanya dengan bertubi-tubi. Jalan pikirannya tak lurus. Paru-parunya kembali tidak berfungsi seperti yang seharusnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, nafas Tsunayoshi mulai tersengal. Tsunayoshi mulai kewalahan dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana.

Tak jarang Tsunayoshi terbatuk-batuk karena tak nyaman. Menimbulkan suara berisik tersendiri. Tsunayoshi hanya menariki bajunya di bagian dada. Ia tak tahan lagi. Ia butuh udara.

Tiba-tiba seseorang terbangun dari tidurnya karena mendengar suara orang batuk. Saat ia terbangun, suaranya bukan dari orang yang ada di sampingnya, entah ada di mana. Karena penasaran, ia segera berjalan keluar kamar untuk mencari tahu.

Setelah berhasil keluar, ia melihat ada pintu kamar lain. Dengan penasarannya ia menguping. Akhirnya ia menemukan sumber suara batuk tersebut ditambah dengan suara orang sesak nafas. Dengan agak panik ia membuka pintu itu yang untungnya tak terkunci. Sampai di dalam,

"Tsunayoshi..!"

Ia melihat Tsunayoshi dalam keadaan tidak baik. Seluruh tubuhnya berkeringat. Tsunayoshi tersiksa tak bisa bernafas. Ia segera menghampiri Tsunayoshi dan duduk di tepi ranjang, di mana Tsunayoshi terbaring.

"Hi-Hibari… kun…", Tsunayoshi berusaha memanggil nama orang yang menghampirinya tersebut.

"Kau kenapa, Tsunayoshi? Bernafaslah."

Hibari cukup bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya. Tsunayoshi semakin lemas. Ia hampir kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Tetap bersamaku, Tsunayoshi. Jangan pejamkan matamu!", Hibari segera keluar kamar.

Ia kembali ke kamar Dino dan membangunkannya dengan cara yang tak pelan. Dino bangun dengan terkejutnya.

"Adikmu.. asmanya kumat lagi. Panggil ambulance!"

Hibari langsung meninggalkan Dino dan kembali ke kamar Tsunayoshi. Dino sempat terdiam karena kesadarannya belum pulih. Lalu di detik berikutnya, dengan panik Dino mencari-cari ponselnya untuk melakukan emergency call.

"Tsunayoshi..", Hibari menggenggam erat kedua tangan Tsunayoshi.

"Hibari… kun.. aku.. tidak bisa.. nafas…"

.

.

.

To be continued.

* * *

Akhirnya update juga!

Gyaaa! Tsuna tidak akan mati! Tenang saja! Aku ga akan setega itu!

Terima kasih untuk yang memfollow ceritanya. Kalau membekas banget di fav juga ga masalah kok.

Jangan lupa review setelah membaca ;)

Maaf jika masih ada yang kurang bagi readers, saya sudah berusaha agar ceritanya sempurna di mata kalian.

Arigatoy gozaimashita!

Sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya

Ja~


	5. Chapter 5

Pagi yang tenang di awal Juni. Perlahan, Tsunayoshi mulai membuka matanya. Pengelihatannya agak buram dan ia merasakan pening yang cukup membuatnya lemas. Setelah pengelihatannya pulih kembali, ia sadar bahwa ia sedang tidak di kamarnya. Di mana ini? Batinnya terus bertanya-tanya. Hingga lima menit kemudian, ia menyadari bahwa ia sedang terbaring di kamar inap rumah sakit. Ia cukup terkejut dan langsung beranjak dari ranjangnya. Lalu ia merasa ada yang mengganjal tangannya, ia sedang diinfus. Tanpa ragu ia menecabut infusnya dan langsung melarikan diri menuju pintu keluar. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Dino. Tsunayoshi pun terkejut dan kembali ke ranjangnya.

"Kau mau ke mana, Tsuna?", tanyanya begitu dingin, bagi Tsunayoshi.

"Aku tidak ingin tinggal di sini, Dino-kun..", suara Tsunayoshi terdengar bergetar.

"Sayangnya, dokter belum mengizinkanmu pulang."

"Tidak.. aku mau pulang..!"

"Jauhi dia, Tsuna."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu..? Aku mau pulang.."

"Jangan dekati dia lagi, Tsuna.."

"Aku tidak mengerti, Dino-kun.. apa yang kau bicarakan..?"

Dino segera mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tsunayoshi dan mengatakan ini dengan setengah berteriak. "Aku sedang membicarakan Kyoya, Tsuna!"

"Kyoya..? Kyoya..? Maksudmu Hibari-kun..? Ada apa dengannya..?"

"Jangan anggap aku tak melihat kalian berpegangan tangan semalam.. dan aku sangat risih dengan itu, Tsuna!"

"Tunggu dulu.. itu salahnya sendiri, Dino-kun! Aku tak pernah mau memegang tangannya. Harusnya kau yang memarahi pacarmu!"

PLAK!

"Kau bicara begitu sekali lagi, aku penggal kepalamu, Tsuna.."

Tsunayoshi hanya duduk terdiam di ranjangnya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat kakaknya marah karena membela orang lain, bukan membela dirinya yang notabene adalah adiknya. Dino juga tak perlu menamparnya seperti itu, kan?

Tsunayoshi kembali membaringkan dirinya dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Ia menangis dalam diam di sana. Pagi buta begini, Tsunayoshi sudah mendapatkan amukan kakaknya. Ia merasa hal ini tidak akan terjadi sekali saja, intuisinya berjalan dengan sangat baik.

Dino kembali ke ruang tunggu penjenguk. Ia menghampiri seseorang di sana. Mereka sudah menunggu sejak pukul dua pagi dan sekarang sudah pukul lima pagi. Yang dihampiri pun langsung berjalan mendekat dan tampak kecemasan di seluk beluk wajahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Dia baik-baik saja. Sekarang ia sedang tidur."

"Syukurlah dia tidak apa-apa."

"Ya. Dia tidak apa-apa dan tidak akan kenapa-kenapa.", jawab Dino dengan ekspresi palsunya. Sejak kapan Dino menjadi si muka dua?

.

.

.

Pukul tujuh pagi, Tsunayoshi terbangun dari tidurnya yang sesungguhnya. Ia merasa tubuhnya menjadi lebih enakan. Ia cukup terkejut saat mendapati Gokudera sudah duduk manis di dekat ranjangnya.

"Ohayou, Tsuna.", sapa Gokudera ramah.

"Ohayou, Gokudera-kun.."

"Kau sudah merasa baikan?"

"Ya. Badan ku sudah mulai enakan. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku ada di sini?"

"Pelatih menelpon ku. Ia memintaku untuk menjagamu."

"Oh begitu.."

"Tsuna, apa kau habis menangis?", tanya Gokudera saat melihat mata Tsunayoshi yang terlihat tidak segar.

"Tidak kok.. aku tidak menangis..", nayatanya Tsunayoshi menangis lagi.

"Sebenarnya.. apa yang terjadi..?"

Tsunayoshi mulai terisak. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia terlihat begitu frustasi. "Aku ketahuan.. Gokudera-kun.."

"Ketahuan..? Ketahuan apa maksudmu..?"

"Aku ketahuan.. tengah menyukai Hibari-kun.."

Gokudera sempat terdiam karena terkejut. "Lalu.. apa yang terjadi..?"

"Dino-kun memarahi ku dan menampar ku..", Tsunayoshi belum menghentikan isakan pedihnya.

"Tsuna.."

"Sakit.. sakit.. Gokudera-kun..", Tsunayoshi menggeliat tak nyaman di ranjangnya. Ia masih menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Gokudera berusaha menenangkannya. Tapi Tsunayoshi tak berhenti terisak. Ia masih menangis. Sepertinya Tsunayoshi sudah sampai pada puncak kekacauannya. Gokudera sempat kewalahan untuk menenangkan Tsunayoshi.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Tsunayoshi sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Ia dijemput oleh Gokudera. Ia sempat berpikir ke mana kakaknya? Kenapa harus Gokudera yang menjemputnya?

Sampai di rumah, Tsunayoshi memutuskan untuk istirahat. Sambil ditemani Gokudera. Gokudera adalah orang kedua yang pernah memasuki kamarnya. Dan orang pertamanya adalah Hibari. Kenapa bukan Dino yang notabene memang satu rumah dengannya? Karena Tsunayoshi sudah menegaskan peraturan dilarang memasuki kamarnya sembarangan.

Gokudera cukup tertegun saat melihat isi kamar Tsunayoshi yang dipenuhi oleh kanvas. Sayangnya Gokudera tidak tau apa yang ada di dalam kanvas itu, karena kanvasnya ditutupi kain putih. Gokudera harus menjadi tamu yang sopan dan tidak membuka kain itu tanpa seizin pemiliknya.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Tsunayoshi terbangun dari tidur siangnya. Ia ingat ia belum minum obat siang ini. Akhirnya ia beranjak dari ranjangnya dan pergi menuju ruang makan untuk mengambil obat dan minum. Ia baru sadar rumahnya begitu sepi, ke mana Dino?

Sampai di lantai bawah, Tsunayoshi mencium aroma masakan. Sepertinya ada orang yang sedang memasak dan membuat Tsunayoshi melangkah menuju dapur. Itu bukan Dino, melainkan Gokudera yang sedang memasak.

"Go-Gokudera-kun..?", ucap Tsunayoshi agak kaget.

"Hai, Tsuna. Sudah bangun rupanya.", Gokudera memalingkan wajahnya sebentar ke Tsunayoshi lalu kembali fokus ke kegiatan memasaknya.

"Kau.. sedang apa di sini..?"

"Aku mendapat pesan untuk menjagamu dari pelatih.", Gokudera sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan pembicaraan yang dimulai Tsunayoshi saat ia sedang memasak.

"Jadi daritadi kau masih di sini..?", Tsunayoshi menempatkan dirinya di sebuah kursi yang ada.

"Iya.. begitulah. Kau belum minum obat kan, Tsuna?"

"Iya. Ini aku baru mau meminumnya."

Tsunayoshi segera beranjak dari kursinya. Ia pergi mengambil air, lalu mengambil obatnya dan meminumnya. Setelah itu ia memutuskan untuk menunggu di ruang tengah.

"Aku tunggu di ruang tengah ya, Gokudera-kun."

Gokudera hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

Di ruang tengah, Tsunayoshi tampak duduk termenung di sofa. Entah kenapa pikirannya begitu kacau. Memikirkan bahwa kemarin ia baru saja berkelahi dengan kakaknya. Dan sekarang kakaknya entah tidak tahu ada di mana. Yang jelas ia sedang tidak di rumah. Tsunayoshi sempat berpikir apakah ini adalah akhir dari hubungan kekeluargaannya? Ia harap tidak tentunya.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Gokudera berhasil menyelesaikan hidangannya dan menyajikannya di meja makan. Tsunayoshi yang mendengar panggilan Gokudera untuk makan, segera menuju ruang makan untuk menyantap hidangan.

"Kau tahu di mana Dino-kun?", tanya Tsunayoshi di sela-sela kegiatan makannya.

"Dia pergi. Aku tidak tahu dia pergi ke mana."

Tsunayoshi hanya terdiam memberhentikan pembicaraan. Ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatan makannya. Baiklah Tsunayoshi tahu ini adalah situasi yang gawat.

Pukul tujuh malam, Dino masih belum kembali juga. Gokudera yang mendapat tugas untuk merawat Tsunayoshi pun sudah mulai lelah. Matanya begitu sayu menahan kantuk. Tsunayoshi tak tega juga membiarkan Gokudera dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Gokudera-kun, kau mengantuk?"

"Ah, tidak kok, Tsuna. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kalau kau mengantuk tidur saja. Tidak apa-apa kok."

"Kalau begitu.. aku tidur dulu ya sebentar.."

Gokudera hendak memjamkan matanya. Namun ia kembali membuka matanya saat Tsunayoshi menyadarkan kepalanya di pundak Tsunayoshi.

"Tidur saja, tidak usah sungkan.", Tsunayoshi tersenyum di akhir kata.

Gokudera hanya tersenyum kecil dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Ia terlelap dengan pulasnya di pundak Tsunayoshi. Sudah tiga puluh menit berjalan, ternyata kantuk juga menyerang Tsunayoshi. Sepertinya ini efek obat yang diminumnya tadi. Akhirnya Tsunayoshi juga tertidur di sofa bersama Gokudera.

Pukul sembilan malam,

"Gokudera, Gokudera bangunlah.."

Seseorang menampar pelan pipinya. Gokudera langsung membuka matanya. Dan yang ia lihat adalah Dino. Ia cukup terkejut, lalu ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menghilang. Saat ia menoleh ke samping, Tsunayoshi sudah tak ada di sofa.

"Pe-pelatih… di mana Tsuna?"

"Aku sudah memindahkannya ke kamar, kau boleh pulang sekarang."

"Ba-baiklah.."

Gokudera segera beranjak dari sofa, memakai sepatunya dan keluar dari kediaman Sawada. Tentunya ia kembali ke rumahnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Jumat pagi yang tenang, pukul tujuh pagi. Alarm jamnya berbunyi cukup keras. Tsunayoshi terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya dan seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Kenapa ia bisa ada di kamarnya? Lalu perhatiannya beralih ke pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Di sana ada Dino yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Kau mau sekolah atau tidak?", tanya Dino.

Tsunayoshi hanya mengangguk.

"Cepat mandi, sarapan sudah siap."

Tsunayoshi cukup merasa aneh dengan kakaknya. Ia sepertinya masih marah. Tapi Tsunayoshi tak ingin memikirkannya lebih jauh. Ia segera beranjak dari ranjang dan pergi menuju kamar mandi. Setelah mandi ia berseragam, lalu menyantap sarapan yang sudah di sediakan. Seusai sarapan ia segera berangkat ke sekolah. Tanpa pamit kepada kakaknya. Karena kakaknya sudah menghilang entah ke mana. Seperti biasa, di depan rumahnya sudah ada Gokudera yang menunggunya untuk berangkat sekolah bersama.

Di sekolah Tsunayoshi melaksanakan kegiatan belajar seperti biasa. Sepertinya tubuhnya belum pulih seutuhnya, karena ia masih merasa tidak enak. Kegiatan belajar terus berlangsung hingga pukul empat sore.

Bel pulang berbunyi, Tsunayoshi segera pulang bersama Gokudera tentunya. Hari jumat memang tidak ada kegiatan klub apapun. Termasuk klub aikido. Artinya Dino tidak mengajar hari ini.

"Tadaima..", ucap Tsunayoshi sambil memasuki rumahnya.

Tak ada jawaban.

Ia yakin ada seseorang di ruang tengah, karena tvnya menyala. Tsunayoshi segera mengintip ke ruang tengah. Ia melihat ada Dino di sana. Tapi kenapa ia tidak menjawab ucapan Tsunayoshi. Tak seperti biasanya. Apa jangan-jangan ia masih marah?

Lagi-lagi Tsunayoshi tak mau memikirkannya. Ia segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya. Betapa lelahnya ia hari ini. Sepertinya tubuhnya belum siap untuk melakukan kegiatan seperti biasa.

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian, Tsunayoshi segera menuju ruang makan untuk makan malam. Ia terlihat makan malam sendiri. Ke mana Dino? Ah, ia masih ingin beruduaan dengan tvnya. Setelah makan malam, Tsunayoshi segera meminum obatnya yang memang tak boleh telat diminum, apalagi jika tidak diminum.

Selesai kegiatannya di ruang makan, ia kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Entah kenapa sempat ada pikiran Tsunayoshi ingin pergi saja dari rumah. Di rumah seperti ini, dicueki kakak yang biasanya selalu memerhatikannya. Tsunayoshi masih ingin memiliki hubungan kekeluargaan yang baik meskipun, kakaknya sudah mengambil orang yang disukainya.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir seminggu Tsunayoshi dan Dino tidak saling bicara. Ketegangan terus terjadi tanpa akhir. Setiap hari Tsunayoshi seperti tinggal sendiri di rumah. Dengan ajaib sarapan dan makan malam sudah tersedia di meja makan entah siapa yang membuatnya. Setiap pagi ia sudah sendiri di rumah, setiap ia pulang sekolah ia juga sendirian. Ia tidak tahu Dino ke mana atau Dino kenapa. Sepertinya hubungan kakak-beradiknya sudah tidak berjalan dengan lancar.

Hari ini, hari jumat. Kegiatan sekolah terasa lebih longgar dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Ditambah lagi tidak ada kegiatan klub. Ah, Tsunayoshi cukup menikmati saat-saat seperti ini.

Seperti biasa Tsunayoshi berangkat sekolah bersama Gokudera. Ingat, sekarang Tsunayoshi tinggal sendiri lho. Habisnya Dino sudah menghilang tanpa jejak. Segitu marahnya kah ia melihat dirinya berpegangan dengan 'pacarnya'?

"Tsuna, apa pelatih ada di rumah?", Gokudera memulai pembicaraan dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah.

"Tidak. Entah dia suka berpegian sebelum aku bangun tidur dan pulang setelah aku tidur.", jawab Tsunayoshi dengan tenangnya seakan tidak peduli.

"Apa yang ia lakukan?"

"Sudahlah, Gokudera-kun. Tak usah dipikirkan. Itu hanya akan membuatmu pusing.", Tsunayoshi tersenyum maksa.

Gokudera tahu bahwa senyum itu tidak keluar secara spontan melainkan dipaksakan. Ia juga mengerti keadaannya dengan kakaknya sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Ia berniat ingin membantu, tapi Tsunayoshi terus mencegahnya. Tsunayoshi bilang tidak ingin melibatkan Gokudera begitu.

Sampai di sekolah, bel masuk pun berbunyi. Lima menit setelahnya saat Tsunayoshi dan Gokudera sudah menempatkan diri di kelas, dengan segera kegiatan belajar dimulai. Tsunayoshi selalu bertanya kenapa pelajaran matematika harus ada di jam pertama.

Sudah memasuki jam makan siang, kegiatan belajar pun dipotong istirahat. Kali ini, Tsunayoshi dan Gokudera ingin menyantap bekal di halaman belakang. Tak jarang mereka berbincang sambil bercanda-canda. Terlihat sangat harmonis. Tanpa disadari dua pasang mata memerhatikan mereka dari atap sekolah. Sepasang mata menatapnya begitu kecewa, namun sepasang mata yang lain menatapnya jengkel.

"Jadi… sudah berapa lama kau seperti ini dengan adikmu?", tanya seseorang bersurai raven.

"Sudah satu minggu lebih..", dan dijawab seseorang bersurai blonde.

"Harusnya kau menjadi kakak yang menjaganya, kan?"

"Ayolah, Kyoya. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat melihat anak itu memegang tanganmu?"

"Tapi saat itu memang dalam keadaan darurat, aku hanya berusaha membuatnya agar tetap sadar. Berbaikanlah dengan adikmu."

Di menit berikutnya, pemilik surai raven itu meninggalkan si blonde seorang diri. Si blonde hanya menatapnya punggung itu dengan sebal dan kesal. Sepertinya 'rasa ingin menghancurkan anak itu' semakin besar.

Pukul empat sore, bel tanda pulang berbunyi. Di hari jumat yang santai ini, Tsunayoshi ingin pergi ke suatu tempat dulu. Ia jadi malas pulang ke rumah karena tak ada orang di rumah.

"Gokuder-kun, temani aku makan di luar yuk..", ajak Tsunayoshi dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Makan malam maksudnya? Aku sih, tidak masalah. Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja. Siapa yang akan melarang?"

Akhirnya mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju restoran. Katanya ada restoran yang baru buka seminggu lalu dan cukup ramai pengunjung. Tsunayoshi dan Gokudera cukup tertarik untuk mencobanya.

Benar saja, sampai di restoran, waiting list cukup panjang. Dan uniknya dipenuhi oleh anak sekolah. Dari yang masih SMP seperti mereka berdua, hingga yang sudah SMA atau kuliah mungkin.

Sebenarnya itu hanya restoran okonomiyaki dan takoyaki. Tapi entah kenapa segitu ramainya. Mungkin karena desain tempatnya yang begitu unik, tidak seperti restoran okonomiyaki dan takoyaki pada umumnya.

Dari pukul lima, Tsunayoshi dan Gokudera sudah mengantri. Tiga puluh menit adalah waktu yang cukup lama untuk mengantri di sebuah tempat makan. Pukul setengah enam, Tsunayoshi dan Gokudera baru bisa duduk di tempat yang disediakan dan memesan makanan.

Lima menit kemudian, seorang pelayan mengantarkan bahan untuk membuat okonomiyaki yang mereka pesan. Dengan segera mereka membuat okonomiyaki pesanan mereka sendiri di tempat.

Setelah matang,

"Um.. pesananku enak lho. Gokudera-kun mau mencobanya?", tanya Tsunayoshi sambil mengunyah okonomiyaki yang masih tersisa di mulutnya.

"Boleh.."

Tanpa ragu, Tsunayoshi menyendoki okonomiyakinya dan menyuapi Gokudera. Gokudera agak terkejut, namun pada akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Tsunayoshi menyuapinya.

"Iya, pesananmu enak. Kau mau coba yang aku buat?", tawar Gokudera.

Tsunayoshi hanya mengangguk. Gokudera juga melakukan hal yang sama kepada Tsunayoshi. Menyuapinya.

"Ini juga enak!", Tsunayoshi tersenyum.

Gokudera pun ikut tersenyum. Sepertinya Tsunayoshi senang juga jalan berdua dengannya. Ini baru pertama kalinya mereka hang out berdua. Gokudera cukup deg-degan juga sih berduaan dengan Tsunayoshi.

Dua puluh menit acara makan okonomiyaki berakhir. Tsunayoshi dan Gokudera segera keluar dari restoran itu, melihat bahwa antriannya semakin panjang. Tiba-tiba, Tsunayoshi merangkul tangan Gokudera seakan bermanja-manja padanya.

"Gokudera-kun, kita nonton yuk. Musim ini banyak film bagus lho.", ajak Tsunayoshi.

"Eh? Tapi ini sudah hampir malam, Tsuna.", ucap Gokudera sambil melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan hampir pukul enam.

"Ayolah, Gokudera-kun.. sekali ini saja pulang malam tak apa, kan?"

Yah, pada akhirnya Gokudera tak bisa melarangnya. Lalu mereka segera menuju bioskop terdekat. Mereka membeli tiket untuk jam tayang pukul tujuh malam. Tumben sekali Tsunayoshi berkeliaran sepulang sekolah.

Satu jam kemudian, pukul tujuh. Mereka berdua segera masuk ke theatre yang sudah ditunjukkan dan menikmati filmnya dengan saksama. Lagi-lagi, Gokudera salah tingkah karena duduk bersebalah dengan Tsunayoshi. Ditambah lagi, posisi tangan Tsunayoshi yang menindih tangannya. Kalau melihat dari sisi Tsunayoshi, ia tak merasa terganggu dan tetap senang. Tapi Gokudera begitu tak bisa menyembunyikan kesaltingannya.

Dua jam kemudian tepat pukul sembilan malam, film pun berakhir. Tsunayoshi dan Gokudera yang sudah memasang wajah kantuknya sudah memutuskan untuk pulang lalu tidur. Padahal tadi mereka sempat berencana ingin mampir ke game center.

Di kediaman Sawada,

Tsunayoshi membuka pintu rumahnya dengan hati-hati bak perampok. Sampai di dalam, ia membuka sepatunya lalu berjalan perlahan. Keadaan di dalam sudah gelap. Lampu sudah dimatikan. Apa artinya Dino sudah pulang?

Sebelum menuju kamar, Tsunayoshi pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum. Saat ia membalikkan badannya, ia terkejut Dino sudah berdiri di ambang pintu menuju dapur dengan wajah kesal.

"Dari mana kau baru pulang?", tanya Dino ketus.

Tsunayoshi hanya diam. Ia memang tidak ingin menjawabnya. Ia menaruh gelasnya di tempat cucian dan keluar dari dapur melewati Dino begitu saja, seakan ia tidak ada di sana. Dino yang dicuekin pun semakin kesal dan menarik tangan Tsunayoshi dengan kasar lalu berteriak.

"Kau habis dari mana?!"

PLAK!

"Jangan berteriak padaku!", Tsunayoshi pun jadi kesal dan memukul kakaknya dengan tas sekolahnya.

Dino pun jadi bungkam dan melepas cengkramannya dari tangan Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi yang sudah terbebas pun bergegas menuju kamarnya. Ia tak habis pikir Dino masih segitu marahnya hanya karena 'pacarnya' yang memegang tangannya.

.

.

.

Sabtu pagi yang tenang di kediaman Hibari. Baru saja pukul enam pagi, sudah ada yang menekan tombol bel rumahnya. Dan pemiliknya pun tentu saja sangat kesal dengan ini. Dengan malas Hibari beranjak dari ranjangnya dan menuju pintu untuk membukanya.

Baru ia membuka pintu, seseorang di balik pintu itu sudah memeluknya dengan hebohnya.

"Kyoya..! Aku sangat merindukanmu..!"

"Ini sudah memasuki hari ke delapan kau mengganggu tidurku, Dino!"

"Ayolah, Kyoya.. di rumah sangat membosankan.."

"Siapa juga yang menyuruhmu bertengkar dengan adikmu?"

"Sudahlah jangan bicarakan itu lagi. Kyoya, mau sarapan apa? Apapun akan aku buatkan."

Hibari berpikir sejenak. "Buatkan aku air panas, aku mau mandi, cepat!"

Dino terdiam seketika dan pada akhirnya hanya bisa menuruti permintaan Hibari. Hibari memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamarnya dan melanjutkan acara tidurnya yang sempat diganggu tadi.

Baru lima menit ia menutup mata, seseorang sudah memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kalau Kyoya tidur lagi, aku juga ikut tidur."

Hibari hanya mengerang kesal, lalu menendang Dino hingga jatuh tersungkur di lantai.

"Jangan masuk kamarku seenaknya!"

"Jahat…!"

Dino segera membetulkan posisinya yang terbilang tidak elit itu. Ia hanya terduduk di lantai sambil melamun, sampai perhatiannya beralih kepada koper besar yang sudah rapi dan siap dibawa.

"Kyoya.. itu koper siapa?"

"Punyaku."

"Memangnya kau mau ke mana?"

"Senin besok aku akan berangkat ke Perancis."

"Hah?! Kau benar-benar ingin pertukaran pelajar? Lagi?"

"Memangnya aku bohong saat aku cerita itu?"

"Jadi kau akan meninggalkanku selama sebulan..?", Dino pun menangis buaya.

"Ya, kurang lebih seperti itu."

"Kyoya..! Berjanjilah kau tidak akan selingkuh..!", Dino langsung memeluk Hibari yang dibalas oleh tonjokan.

"Jangan mengejutkan aku dengan pelukan aneh itu!"

"Ah, Kyoya suka malu-malu begitu deh.."

Perempatan langsung muncul di dahi Hibari. Ia hanya menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk mandi, mungkin akan membantunya agar tidak mengantuk lagi. Dan juga untuk meredakan emosinya mungkin.

Seusai mandi, Hibari sudah mencium bau masakan dari dapurnya. Dengan segera ia menuju sumber aroma. Terlihat Dino sedang memsakkan sarapan untuknya.

Sebenarnya Hibari agak khawatir dengan keadaan kakak-beradik itu. Setelah mengetahui bahwa adiknya Dino punya penyakit yang kemungkinan sulit untuk dicari obatnya. Ditambah lagi, sepertinya Dino masih bertengkar dengan adiknya. Cukup membuat Hibari sedikit prihatin.

Hibari tak ingin ikut campur, tapi tak ingin juga pertengkaran itu berlangsung lama.

"Kyoya, kenapa kau melamun di situ? Sarapannya sudah siap, ayo makan."

Hibari langsung tersadar dari fantasinya dan kembali ke realitinya. Ia segera menempatkan dirinya di meja makan dan mulai menyantap sarapan bersama Dino. Ia yakin sekali, pasti sudah lama Dino tidak menyantap sarapan bersama adiknya seperti ini selama mereka bertengkar.

_Hari senin nanti, aku juga akan meninggalkan 'dia' ya..?, _batin Hibari.

.

.

.

To be continued.

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter lima!

Maaf sangat terlambat update karena sedang sibuk di sekolah setiap hari pulang sore.. huhu *curhat

Ditambah lagi author tidak bisa mengakses ffn lewat google chrome, masyampun... author hampir setress gara2 itu, takut ga bisa update.

Tapi dengan cara author akhirnya author bisa update lagi kan haha!

Semoga kalian bisa membacanya dengan khidmat sambil nangis juga boleh, saya sendiri juga penasaran kelanjutannya gimana.

Okelah kalau begitu, arigatou gozaimashita! Untuk yang sudah ngikutin ceritanya.

Sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya!

Ja~


End file.
